


KU Series

by jjokkomi



Series: Knocked Up Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: oneshots/ficlets from KU verse





	1. Timeline

Future Timeline:  
(all happen after KU series ends)

Cap and Gown  
Call Me Daddy  
Three Years Forward (part 1) (part 2)  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop  
Thunder  
Boo!  
Pat-A-Cake  
Morning with the Kims  
The Joys of Parenthood  
Green Crayon  
Little Admirer  
A Wedding and a Baby  
Uncle Twerp  
Kick  
And Then There Were Four  
Fun Sized  
Bug Bite  
Cats Over Kids  
Poor Thing


	2. Cap & Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Cap and Gown  
>  **Pairing:** kaisoo  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Length:** 1634w  
>  **Genre:** humor, parent!au  
>  **Summary:** Jongin graduates and realizes _someone_ has been teaching Yunwoo how to stick out his tongue

The school auditorium is buzzing with laughter and congratulations, students dressed in long black gowns that hide formal attire.  
  
Jongin's eyes scan the large crowd, looking around at all the smiling faces and trying to spot a specific one.  
  
He's looking for his _own_ family but he fails to spot his parents _or_ his husband.  
  
Yes, Kim Jongin is only eighteen with a husband.  
  
He's also got a freshly turned two year old somewhere around here too. If he could only find him.  
  
Squinting he tries to spot his dad, already knowing Kyungsoo is too short to be seen at this point when a hand on his shoulder startles him.  
  
"Do you have to sneak up on me?" He whines childishly, turning towards his best friend with a frown.  
  
"I called your name _twice_ ," Sehun emphasizes with a roll of his eyes. "Yunwoo is crying, c'mon." Sehun beckons him to follow and he does so quickly.  
  
"How did you find them before me?" He questions as he's led outside where there's less people and he can distinctly hear the sound of his little boy wailing.  
  
"They invented these great things called cell phones," Sehun replies sarcastically and Jongin spares him a tiny glare before rushing over to where his father is holding Yunwoo who's crying.  
  
Once the two year old spots him he starts wiggling, wrestling his way out of his dads arms who sets him down reluctantly.  
  
As soon as Yunwoo is set free he runs toward him and patiently Jongin waits for him to meet him halfway, sighing when he raises his tiny arms up, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Jongin knows Yunwoo must have just woken up from his nap, obviously cranky because he never cries just for the fun of it. So he picks him up immediately, rubbing his back in a soothing manner as he tries to get the two year old to calm down.  
  
"He woke up and freaked out because neither of you were there," Sehun explains and he nods understandingly. It’s not the first time he's woken up, failed to spot him or Kyungsoo and gone into a fit.  
  
Jongin can’t blame him either. He's so used waking up and Kyungsoo being _right there_ that he doesn't like waking up without either of his parents with him and will proceed to freak out when it does happen.  
  
"Where's Kyungsoo?" he questions, frowning as he says hello to his parents, ignoring the smooch his mom gave him on the cheek in opt to look for his husband.  
  
"Restroom." His dad replies, attempting to reach over and ruffle Yunwoo’s hair but the boy ducks his head underneath his chin leaving him to sigh, looking around for a place to sit.  
  
“He’s just cranky,” he apologizes to his dad before walking over to sit on a nearby bench. Yunwoo clings to him the entire time, sniffling as he pulls him away from his neck.  
  
Yunwoo looks up at him, yawning cutely before going to rub at his eyes and then try and settle back on his chest to sleep, but they’re supposed to take pictures so he has to gently keep him away from cuddling him.  
  
“I know you’re tired,” he mumbles, running hands through the two year old’s jet-black hair.  
  
Yunwoo just yawns some more, eyes drooping as he reaches out to wrap his arms around his neck and this time he lets him. He can’t force his little two year old to stay awake when he looks so tired.  
  
“How long was he asleep for?” he questions his parents, rubbing the two year old’s back and smiling when he hears his little boy let out and adorable yawn.  
  
“He had just fallen asleep at the end of the ceremony. He only woke up because Kyungsoo handed him off to me,” his dad replies, giving him a pat on the shoulder before going back to talk to Yunho and Jaejoong.  
  
Sighing Jongin looks down at the two year old, noticing he’s moving around a lot while whining.  
  
“Are you tired?” he questions his little boy, getting wide eyes looking up at him and there’s a distinct pout on his lips.  
  
“Dad?” Yunwoo replies, looking pathetically sad about his other dad not being around.  
  
“Dad went to the potty,” he explains, brushing Yunwoo’s fringe away from his eyes and watching as the boy sighs dramatically before lying back down on his chest.  
  
“Food,” Yunwoo mumbles, messing with the zipper on his graduation down.  
  
“You’re hungry?” he questions, trying to remember what Yunwoo ate for breakfast. They were rushing this morning, because he had to be at the auditorium early and Yunwoo is _not_ a morning person. Neither is he, Kyungsoo had to drag him out of bed _and_ deal with Yunwoo crying.  
  
“We’ll eat in a little bit, okay?” he tells the two year old, watching Yunwoo perk up instantly a bright smile on his face as he nods.  
  
“Dad!” Yunwoo shouts, jumping out of his lap and rushing over towards Kyungsoo who’s walking up to them quickly.  
  
Jongin’s breath hitches when Yunwoo trips, falling on his face before hopping back up like nothing happened. He sighs, shaking his head as Kyungsoo picks him up, checking him for injuries.  
  
But, Yunwoo is pretty tough. Jongin plays with him enough to know that a little fall isn’t going to make his little boy cry. Now if he sees a spider, that’s another story.  
  
“Is he okay?” he questions once Kyungsoo is standing in front of him, Yunwoo playing with the elder’s tie.  
  
Jongin said if he had to wear one, so did Kyungsoo. So Kyungsoo wore a black one that Jongin quite likes on the elder. Yunwoo just likes to mess with their clothes; buttons, lose strings, ties, scarves, Yunwoo messes with them.  
  
“He’s fine. He’s a big boy, right Yunwoo?” Kyungsoo questions, tickling underneath the two year old’s chin.  
  
Yunwoo laughs, shaking his head _no_ leaving Kyungsoo to purse his lips.  
  
“Apparently he’s _not_ a big boy,” the elder mumbles.  
  
“I am!” Jongin chirps, raising his hand and smiling when Yunwoo looks down at him.  
  
“No,” Yunwoo declares, shaking his head leaving him to blanch, looking up at the two year old in shock.  
  
“Yes I am,” he argues, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest when Yunwoo starts shaking his head.  
  
“Nu uh,” Yunwoo states plainly, shaking his head some more and then sticking his tongue out at him before giggling.  
  
Kyungsoo looks ready to start cracking up so he glares, eyeing his husband suspiciously.  
  
“Just what have you been teaching our son, _sweetie?_ ” he questions, handing over his cap to Yunwoo who is making grabbing motions at it.  
  
“I haven’t taught him anything, _honey_ ,” Kyungsoo replies, a gigantic smile on his face that tells him otherwise.  
  
“C’mon you two, come take a picture,” his mom calls so he gives Kyungsoo a look, sighing before dragging himself over towards their families who are waiting on them.  
  
“Kyungsoo’s teaching Yunwoo to be mean to me,” he tattles, turning around to stick out his tongue at his husband who’s looking wide eyed.  
  
“What ever happened to being a big boy, Jongin?” Kyungsoo fires out, setting Yunwoo down on the floor and trying to take the cap back from him to give to his husband but Yunwoo yells.  
  
“Yunnie, give it to daddy,” he tells the two year old, running his hands through his hair and looking over at Jongin.  
  
“No. _Mine_ ,” Yunwoo huffs out, hugging onto the cap with a stubborn frown.  
  
“He steals my man and now he’s steals my hat,” Jongin mumbles, picking the two year old up regardless and smiling.  
  
“He stole my yogurt this morning,” Kyungsoo replies, reaching over and trying to get the cap away from the two year old but getting glared at, his tiny hands clutching the thing in a death grip.  
  
“Look at the camera!” someone chirps so they both do, putting a smile on their face for the picture.  
  
Once they’re done their parents discuss where they’re going to eat while they try and get Yunwoo to let go of the cap.  
  
“He’s not going to let it go,” Kyungsoo reasons, shaking his head when Jongin tries tugging it out of his hands to no avail.  
  
“You’re too much like your dad,” Jongin declares, huffing and giving up.  
  
Yunwoo is going through his _mine_ phase where everything and anything he touches is suddenly _his_ property.  
  
“I don’t steal your things,” Kyungsoo argues, frowning at his husband.  
  
“You stole my heart babe!” Jongin proclaims dramatically causing Kyungsoo to cringe, ears heating up in embarrassment.  
  
“God, you’re so _gross!_ Why did I marry you?” he nearly shouts, trying to walk away from the boy but Jongin traps him in his arms somehow and he’s immobile.  
  
“Because you love me, now where’s my kiss?” Jongin pesters so he sighs, rolling his eyes before complying.  
  
Feeling someone tug at his pants, Jongin looks down, seeing Yunwoo holding his arms up, cap long forgotten about.  
  
“Nope, he’s _mine_ now, find a new dad,” he tells the two year old, getting a wide eyed look from Yunwoo. His lips start to tremble and he lets out a very loud yell before bursting into tears and Jongin is immediately shoved away by Kyungsoo who, like always, is immediately comforting the boy.  
  
Jongin frowns when Kyungsoo gives him a scolding look before going back to wiping Yunwoo’s tears away and comforting him.  
  
Sighing he waits for their parents to hurry up, looking over at Yunwoo he smiles, waving to the little boy who’s resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.  
  
He nearly falls over when Yunwoo sticks his tongue out at him before smiling and turning his head away.  
  
Kyungsoo’s _definitely_ been teaching him some things while he was at school, he decides.


	3. Three Years Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Three Years Forward  
> Pairing: Kaisoo  
> Length: 916w  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: A look into Kyungsoo and Jongin's future with baby Yunwoo.

Kyungsoo sighs as he puts Yunwoo down on the floor, the two, soon to be three year old immediately taking off towards the huge fountain in the middle of campus causing him to move as well.

Jongin is in class and he got out of his own early because of a test. He thinks he did well, probably got himself a B. So he’s in a good mood when he picks Yunwoo up from the on campus daycare.

There’s not that many children, considering most people on campus are, well, their age and most certainly don’t have kids. It’s mostly for grad students who are married and have kids, like they do.

Smiling he picks Yunwoo up from where the toddler is trying to peek over the fountain and look at the water, but he’s too short to see anything.

“Fishy?” the two year old questions, looking at the water in confusion, his eyebrows scrunching up as his shaggy black hair covers his forehead. He’s in need of a haircut Kyungsoo notes.

“No, there aren’t any fish,” he explains, talking slowly so he gets his point across. Yunwoo seems to understand and pouts, huffing cutely before looking up at him.

“I'm hungwy,” Yunwoo whines loudly, tugging on his sleeve when he gets distracted texting Jongin that they’re near the fountain.

Sitting the two year old down in his lap he goes through his backpack, finding a little baggie of graham crackers. Opening it he hands one to Yunwoo, shaking his head as he nearly shoves the entire thing in his mouth.

“Don’t do that or you’ll choke,” he scolds, having to take the thing away from him causing the boy to yell, looking utterly betrayed for a two year old.

As quickly as he can he breaks the thing in half, giving a piece back to the two year old who shuts up immediately, chewing on his cracker with watery eyes.

“You’re so overdramatic,” he comments, thumbing away unshed tears and giving his little boy a kiss that has him smiling around his cracker. “You get that from your daddy,” he snorts.

Yunwoo’s eyes go wide at the word, looking around excitedly until he fails to spot his other dad.

“Daddy?” Yunwoo questions, looking around confused, getting upset when he doesn’t see his daddy.

“He’s in class,” Kyungsoo tells the two year old, watching him whine and kick his feet, “Yunnie behave,” he scolds, handing him the other half of his graham cracker. “Daddy will be here in a little bit, okay?”

Yunwoo nods his head, taking a bite from his cracker and looking around while kicking his feet.

Kyungsoo pats his head, smoothing his hair down before making sure his jacket is buttoned properly. It’s not exactly cold outside but it’s not warm either. He certainly doesn’t want Yunwoo to get sick though.

Sighing he hugs onto his little boy, waiting tiredly for Jongin to meet up with them so they can go eat lunch. Yawning tiredly he looks around before shutting his eyes for a moment, letting Yunwoo blabber incoherently in his lap as he rests his eyes.

“Daddy!” Yunwoo yells, snapping him out of his daydream as his eyes open, looking to where Yunwoo’s finger is pointing and seeing Jongin waving at them.

Smiling he sets the two year old down on the floor, watching as he rushes over to where Jongin is crouching and holding his arms wide open, scooping the two year old up who giggles loudly.

Kyungsoo gets up, grabbing his backpack and walking over to where Jongin is throwing Yunwoo in the air.

“You better not drop him,” he warns sternly, watching as Yunwoo laughs uncontrollably in Jongin’s arms.

“You know I won’t,” Jongin laughs, leaning over to give him a kiss and getting hit in the face by Yunwoo who giggles.

“Don’t hit daddy,” Jongin scolds, giving Yunwoo a small glare but the two year old just smiles at him, poking his nose before giggling again.

Kyungsoo snorts, linking arms with his husband before moving them all towards the parking lot.

“Do you want to eat at home? I think there’s some leftover kimchi,” he comments, moving his hair out of his face.

“I’ll eat anything,” Jongin replies, shifting Yunwoo in his arms as they continue walking.

“Of course you will,” Kyungsoo mumbles before rolling his eyes as they come up to the parking lot.

“Hey!” Jongin whines, pouting at the elder causing Yunwoo to giggle, poking his face again as they walk up to their car.

He hands over the two year old to Kyungsoo who buckles him into this booster seat before closing the door and heading towards the driver’s seat.

“You’re so mean to me,” he mumbles, pulling the elder into a hug before he can open the door.

“Jongin, quit,” Kyungsoo snorts with a laugh, trying to push his husband away from his neck so he can get in the car.

“You forgot to kiss me this morning, so no,” Jongin replies, nosing his way along his jawline causing him to sigh before rolling his eyes. Quickly he connects their lips, giving Jongin a quick kiss before separating.

“Yunwoo is still in the car genius,” he mumbles when Jongin leans back in only to get a hand on his chest.

Jongin frowns before backing off, “You owe me something tonight,” he winks getting a laugh from Kyungsoo.

Four years later and Jongin is still just a kid, but Kyungsoo loves him all the same.

\---

Arriving home Yunwoo immediately runs over to his box of toys in the living room while Kyungsoo heads to the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge he finds that leftover kimchi he was talking about, so he decides to make some fried rice with it while Yunwoo forces Jongin to play with him.

Once he’s done he serves everyone a bowl before going off to the living room where Jongin is helping Yunwoo with a puzzle.The two year old is listening to what Jongin is telling him, that the pieces with two flat sides are the edges, and Yunwoo nods impatiently.

“I know, daddy,” Yunwoo huffs, taking the piece out of Jongin’s hand and going back to his puzzle.

Kyungsoo lets out a small chuckle before clearing his throat, “Lunch is ready,” he voices and Yunwoo jumps to his feet before taking off towards the dining table.

“Did you hear him?” Jongin questions incredulously, slowly getting up from his spot on the floor. “I know, daddy,”he mimics in a high pitch voice that sounds nothing like their son. “That’s the last time I’m helping him with a puzzle,” Jongin grumbles.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he walks back towards the dining table.

“He’s not an idiot Jongin, he knows how to do a puzzle on his own,” he laughs, getting shoved lightly by Jongin who moves out of hitting range before he can retaliate.

“Sure, take his side,” Jongin mumbles, taking his seat at their small table and being oblivious to the fact that Yunwoo is still trying to get in his own chair.

With a huff Yunwoo gives up, looking around before going towards his daddy and holding his arms up.

“Daddy, up!” he chirps, moving his hands to get his attention which he does.

“Go sit in your own chair, Yunwoo,” Jongin sighs, pointing at the chair across from him but Yunwoo shakes his head.

“Daddy, up!” he whines, stomping his feet a little in a mini fit.

“Jongin, just let him sit with you,” Kyungsoo voices from inside the kitchen, busy getting them all their drinks.

“Why can’t he sit in his own seat?” Jongin questions the elder before looking down to see Yunwoo pouting at him, looking ready to cry.

And Jongin is definitely not heartless. In fact he’s a pushover for his little boy, so he picks him up immediately, getting a wet smooch on his cheek as a result.

“Was that so hard?” Kyungsoo questions him, handing him a cup of soda and a small cup of juice for Yunwoo.

Jongin can’t flick him off, so he settles with sticking his tongue out.

“Yunwoo what do you tell daddy?” Kyungsoo questions the two year old, giving Jongin a smug look causing him to glare.

Yunwoo’s lips form a little pout as he thinks, his head tilting before his eyes light up.

“I love you!” Yunwoo yells, smiling cutely at his parents before grabbing his juice and taking a sip when they both look pleased with him.

“Close enough,” Kyungsoo shrugs, sitting down and picking up his fork to eat.

“You know how Yunwoo doesn’t need my help with puzzles anymore?” Jongin questions and Kyungsoo nods his head.

“What about it?” he replies, blowing on his food before taking another bite.

“Well, we could always have another kid.”

Kyungsoo chokes.


	4. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Thunder  
> Pairing: Kaisoo + Yunwoo  
> Length: 567w  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: The Kim boy's don't like thunder.

When Kyungsoo wakes up he’s nice and warm, the body heat from his husband radiating from behind him. There’s a hand on his waist that twitches when he moves, sitting up slowly as he rubs at his eyes.  
  
Once his brain starts working he remembers it’s Saturday so he lies back down, yawning tiredly before his lips twitch into a smile as Jongin pulls him to his chest even in his slumber.  
  
Blinking his eyes to adjust to the dark he sighs, squinting over at the alarm clock to see it’s still pretty early. It’s only nine.  
  
The curtains really are doing wonders to keep the sun out because the room is still almost pitch dark.  
  
A loud crack of thunder sounds and Jongin twitches from behind him, startling awake causing him to snort, holding back a laugh when his husband whines.  
  
“It’s just thunder,” he croaks out and Jongin only whines in response, hugging onto him tighter than before.  
  
Sighing he looks back up at the clock only to hear yet another loud clap of thunder that more than likely woke Yunwoo up. So he sits back up, despite the whining Jongin does he pries his arms from his waist.  
  
“Hyung,” Jongin croaks out, looking at him with a huge pout that should not be on a twenty year old.  
  
“I need to go check on Yunwoo,” he reasons, hoping the four year old isn’t crying while hiding underneath the covers.  
  
“Hurry back.”  
  
“Okay, you big baby,” he snorts, getting up from the bed and wincing at the coldness of the floor. He really wants carpet in the apartment.  
  
Yawning he treks over to his four year old’s room, peeking his head in to see Yunwoo sitting up on the bed with his blanket around his head, his eyes widening when they land on him.  
  
“Dad!” Yunwoo squeaks, untangling himself from his sheets and rushing over to him so he leans down, picking him up just as they hear more thunder.  
  
“Are you okay?” he questions, rubbing the four year old’s back as he hugs onto his neck.  
  
“I’m scared. It woke me up,” Yunwoo replies, pulling away to pout up at him and he smiles reassuringly.  
  
“You can sleep with me and daddy, okay?” he whispers and Yunwoo beams, nodding his head before going back to hide under his chin.  
  
By the time he makes it back to their bedroom Jongin is wide awake now, looking rather annoyed with the rain since it’s early for a weekend.  
  
Walking over to the bed he sets Yunwoo down first, the four year old automatically going to hug onto Jongin.  
  
“Daddy I don’t like thunder,” Yunwoo whines as Kyungsoo gets back into bed, turning to face the two of them.  
  
“Me neither,” Jongin replies, giving his little boy a kiss and then telling him to lie down. “But we have dad, so it’s okay.”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles at the two of them, opening his arms for his two little scaredy cats who immediately cling to him, Yunwoo squished in-between himself and Jongin.  
  
“You’re both fine,” he soothes, rubbing Jongin’s back and then giving Yunwoo a kiss on top of his head. “Now go back to bed.”  
  
“Okay,” Yunwoo yawns, burrowing underneath his chin while Jongin cages him in. “Night night.”  
  
Both Kyungsoo and Jongin snort in reply, neither voicing the fact that it’s morning. Like Yunwoo would listen anyways.


	5. Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Boo!  
> Pairing: Yunwoo + Kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 468w  
> Summary: Kyungsoo supposes Yunwoo is a little too much like him.

Yunwoo is usually a quiet kid. He prefers playing with his toys or watching television with Jongin more than yelling and causing mayhem in their house. He's never drawn on the walls or broken anything, yet. Rarely does he throw tantrums. Compared to Sohee he’s an angel.  
  
It’s all bullshit though because Kyungsoo thinks Yunwoo inherited a little more than his wide eyes and short height as he watches the four year old tip toe into the living room where Jongin is currently lounging on the couch with the dogs.  
  
Curious, Kyungsoo doesn’t say a word, watching as Yunwoo crawls towards the edge of the couch where Jongin can’t see him.  
  
The four year old looks tiny compared the giant suede couch, the white sheet he has over himself standing out against the chocolate color of the couch. But again, Jongin can’t see him.  
  
A smirk breaks out onto his lips when he realizes what the four year old is about to do.  
  
Not even the dogs can warn Jongin that Yunwoo is about to scare him.  
  
 _“Boo!”_ Yunwoo shouts, popping up from his hiding spot.  
  
And Jongin _shrieks_ , twitching in surprise as he looks down at the four year old laughing behind the white sheet.  
  
“I scared you!” Yunwoo giggles as he takes the sheet off of himself, looking up at his daddy who has his hand on his chest.  
  
“Yunwoo that’s _not_ funny,” Jongin scolds, trying to calm his heart down. It’s a good thing he decided against making himself popcorn otherwise it would be all over the couch. And then Kyungsoo would nag him to death.  
  
“But I’m a ghost, daddy,” Yunwoo replies in a tiny voice, pouting up at him and then looking towards Kyungsoo who’s walking into the living room.  
  
“Yunwoo it’s not nice to scare daddy, you hurt his feelings,” Kyungsoo voices with a smirk as he sits down on the couch.  
  
Jongin groans, sending his husband a tiny glare before shaking his head. “My feelings are not hurt,” he grumbles.  
  
“I'm sorry daddy,” Yunwoo apologizes, holding his sheet to his chest in a scared manner. He probably thinks he’s in trouble now, Jongin realizes.  
  
“Come here,” he sighs, holding his arms out. Yunwoo rushes into his arms, whining when he picks him up and sets him in his lap.  
  
“Am I in time out?” he questions sadly, starting to sniffle.  
  
“No, you’re just going to sit here while dad gets us ice cream,” he replies, giving Kyungsoo a sheepish smile.  
  
“Who said I was getting you ice cream?” Kyungsoo questions, making the mistake of looking at Yunwoo’s excited face.  
  
Great. Now he _has_ to get him some or he’ll cry.  
  
“I want sprinkles!” Yunwoo squeals, clapping his hands excitedly.  
  
Kyungsoo supposes the boy deserves it. He did scare Jongin after all.


	6. Summertime Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Summertime Madness  
> Pairing: Kaisoo (feat baby yunwoo)  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 1.7k+  
> Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo are a little in over their heads

  
**Saturday, June 6 th**  
  
 **1 Month & 1 Day**  
  
Seoul in summer is supposed to be nice. It’s not until late June early July does it start to get hotter than should ever be allowed. The mornings are breezy and cool and it’s almost always windy. It’s the perfect weather to fly kites and to go swimming or to just be outside in general.  
  
Nights are just as nice, most house parties being hosted predominantly in backyards. The sounds of cicadas being drowned out by loud dance music with heavy bass as teens go wild without the responsibilities of school.  
  
Of course neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo are out at nine o’clock at some random summer bash. At least, not anymore. Nine o’clock means bed time for Yunwoo, which means bed time for the two teen parents, at least it would be if Yunwoo would actually go to sleep.  
  
“Give him his bottle,” Jongin yawns, exhausted from the day. It was his turn waking up to feed Yunwoo last night and this morning. So he’s ready to just lie down and crash but Yunwoo isn’t showing any signs of being tired.  
  
He’s not crying for once but he’s still wide awake, opting to stare around the room. Kyungsoo tried putting him down in his crib in hopes he would fall asleep on his own but he started wailing as soon as his head touched the blankets.  
  
“He just spit up, he’s not hungry Jongin,” Kyungsoo sighs. He’s been walking around with the month old for about thirty minutes but nothing. He tried sitting down in the rocking chair and Yunwoo had started fussing.  
  
“Well give him his pacifier,” Jongin supplies, his eyes starting to droop as he watches Kyungsoo walk around while gently rocking Yunwoo.  
  
“He spit it out.” Kyungsoo states plainly, exhaling through his nose as Yunwoo starts wiggling around and trying to kick his feet out from being swaddled. He looks up in thought to just hand him over to Jongin since his feet are starting to hurt but immediately disregards that idea when he sees how tired the poor boy looks.  
  
“Why don’t you just go to sleep and I’ll just watch t.v. with him downstairs,” he states, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and maneuvering Yunwoo so he can put it in this pocket.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jongin questions him but he’s already halfway asleep.  
  
“Just get some sleep,” he states, saying goodnight and heading downstairs.  
  
He enters the living room and heads for the couch immediately, slowly inching himself downwards and praying Yunwoo won’t throw a fit and luckily he doesn’t seem disturbed enough to cry.  
  
Tiredly he reaches for the remote and turns on the television, finding the movie channels and turning the volume down. He props his feet up onto the coffee table and then looks down at the baby in his arms only to see little lips pulled into a pout.  
  
“Don’t give me that look. We’re sitting,” he state sternly, about to cry himself when Yunwoo starts making little noises of disapproval. “Kim Yunwoo don’t you _dare_ start crying.”  
  
Yunwoo’s face contorts, his brows furrowing and he whines, a little wail leaving his throat before he actually starts crying. And he would cuss but they agreed no bad language in front of the baby, even if he can’t understand (or see properly for that matter).  
  
“Yunwoo, _please_ stop crying,” he whines pathetically.  
  
But Yunwoo just does what he wants and well, _cries_ , finally freeing his feet from its confines and doing that heartbreaking little wail that makes him stand up right away despite the fact that his feet are going to fail him any minute now.  
  
And immediately Yunwoo stops, because his child hates him and has the audacity to _smile_ while he feels like dying. His baby hates him.  
  
 _Loathes_ him apparently because he’s not smiling because he’s evil, he’s smiling because he’s pooping.  
  
“Why do you hate me?” he half screeches, holding his breath and trying not to cry at how unfair his life is. Yunwoo never takes a shit on _Jongin_.  
  
“I do nothing but feed you and carry you for nine months and this is how you repay me?” he scolds.  
  
Yunwoo just wiggles some more, blinking up at him with a blank face as he sets him down onto a blanket on the floor so he can go get a diaper and some wipes. Of course he doesn’t cry then.  
  
He drags himself to the changing table they have set up in the living room and then crawls back to where Yunwoo is still laying. He sighs heavily as he mentally preps himself to change the month old. It takes a lot of mental support before he takes in one huge breath of air and gets to changing him.  
  
But Yunwoo just loves to make his life miserable, because he starts squirming. With one hand he holds his legs and the other attempts to wipe thoroughly while still attempting to hold his breath. He just barely makes it to the end.  
  
“You need a bath,” he states, staring down at the baby who just yawns and stretches his little arms out. Yunwoo lets out one little noise of disapproval before his eyes flutter shut.  
  
Tiredly he smiles as he finally falls asleep, his breathing evening out but he’s still scared to touch him. He doesn’t trust him to not wake up if he were to try and take him upstairs to his crib. So he sighs, getting up to throw the dirty diaper into the trashcan, wipes his hands and then grabs a blanket and a pillow.  
  
This is his life. Sleeping on the cold hard floor of his living room because his baby does what he wants. He would cry but then he might wake up Yunwoo. So he settles for a whimper as he gets settled, covering Yunwoo up thoroughly before his head hits the pillow.  
  
His eyes flutter closed and just as sleep is nearing the front door slams shut. His eyes fly open and so do Yunwoo’s, a loud wail leaving his throat as he’s woken up.  
  
The world hates him. That’s all he can conclude. And he’s so damn tired of waking up at ungodly hours, and getting peed and pooped on and changing diapers and getting spit up on. So he cries too.  
  
“Why are you on the floor?” Yunho states, a bag of groceries in his hand and a look of confusion on his face as he stares at his son and grandson.  
  
“Because he finally fell asleep here!” Kyungsoo wails, barely audible over Yunwoo. Jaejoong pauses as well, staring down at the two crying boys.  
  
“Why are you crying?”  
  
“You woke him up, you asshole!” Kyungsoo screeches, finally sitting up and picking Yunwoo off the floor.  
  
Normally, Yunho wouldn’t take kindly to Kyungsoo yelling and cussing at him (It hasn’t happened since Yunwoo was born) but obviously, he’s finally snapped from having a newborn. It happens.  
  
“Why don’t you hand him to me and you can go sleep?” he states, handing over the groceries to Jaejoong.  
  
“But he’s _my_ baby, I should be able to put him to sleep,” Kyungsoo sniffles.  
  
He sighs and bends down to reach for his grandson who still refuses to stop crying, “Just go to bed Kyungsoo. You look like you’re about to pass out.”  
  
Kyungsoo just sniffles again, silently handing over the baby before dragging himself off to the stairs. Literally dragging, he stumbles a couple of times too.  
  
He sighs watching him go, and then his nose scrunches up. “We’re taking _you_ a bath,” he states.  
  
Once he’s done and his grandson is all fresh and clean (and done crying) he heads towards the recliner and sits down. He places Yunwoo down onto his chest and rubs his back, because if it worked for Kyungsoo, it’s worth a shot.  
  
The baby lets out little whines and grunts but then it goes quiet. He maneuvers his head to see that he managed to make him fall asleep and he grins. He’s still got it.  
  
“You should let them learn on their own,” Jaejoong chastises a little while later after he’s put up all the groceries. They need them with the amount of food Jongin eats and Yunwoo is always in need of more formula.  
  
“He needed a break,” he defends.  
  
Kyungsoo may be a dad now but he’s still a seventeen year old who needs sleep in order to function. If he didn’t intervene sometime soon he was going to end up with an insomniac taking care of a baby. It was time for an intervention.  
  
“Besides, I haven’t told them it would make more sense for them to take turns waking up. So I _am_ letting them learn.”  
  
Jaejoong scoffs, “You just like spoiling your grandson.”  
  
“He’s just a baby!” he whispers harshly.  
  
Is it necessary to buy a month old two car seats and several bassinets? No, but it’s his first grandson. He’s allowed to spoil him. As a grandfather it’s his duty to spoil him.  
  
Especially because he’s the cutest thing since Kyungsoo graced the earth. Those same doe eyes and cute little nose. He’s a little tan and has Jongin’s lips but other than that, he’s a mini Kyungsoo.  
  
“Besides, I can’t spoil Kyungsoo anymore. I need to put my overbearing tendencies _somewhere_ ,” he emphasizes.  
  
Kyungsoo and Jongin have allowances now. They have to earn spending money. To say it sucks both ways is an understatement. He would gladly give Kyungsoo a handful of cash but what will that teach him? Even if they have money to spend, they need to learn to be responsible with it.  
  
“I guess you’re right,” Jaejoong caves. “I’m pretty sure Kyungsoo used a fork to eat cereal yesterday morning.”  
  
Yunho shakes his head, recalling several instances where he almost brushed his teeth with his comb when Kyungsoo was first born. Taking care of a child and trying to go to classes was hard. Kyungsoo and Jongin are lucky they have an entire summer to learn how to make it work before school starts.  
  
“See, this is why we bought more than one crib,” he states, getting up and telling Jaejoong to bring formula with him before he goes to bed.  
  
Jaejoong just sighs and mentally prepares to be woken up several times tonight. Sometimes, babies aren’t all that cute.


	7. Lolli Lolli Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lolli Lolli Lollipop  
> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 602w  
> Summary: Yunwoo doesn't know what valentines day is, nor does he care. He just wants candy.

Yunwoo isn’t quite sure why everything is red and pink today. If it’s not red, then it’s pink and if it’s not either of those it’s black or white.  
  
There are a lot of candies they keep passing and he pouts every time his daddy says _no_ and keeps pushing along the cart he’s sitting in.  
  
Usually he loves going to the stores with his daddy, because he always gets a present. Most of the time he gets gummy worms but last week he got a new fire truck. So his daddy should be letting him pick out his present by now, but he _isn’t_ and it makes him frown as they continue strolling along in the store.  
  
Sighing he rests his chin on the handle bar of the cart, looking up at his daddy with a pout in hopes he’ll get noticed and handed his mandatory shopping trip candy.  
  
When he starts to lose hope he sniffles, kicking his feet back and forth sadly as they go into a new aisle full of red and pink cards.  
  
Confused, he looks up at his daddy, his eyes widening when he gets picked up and set down in front of a row of cards that all have big writing on them.  
  
“Which card do you want to give dad?” Jongin questions his two year old, moving his fringe away from his forehead and then waiting.  
  
When he gets nothing but an utterly confused look from his two year old, he concludes that maybe Yunwoo has no idea what Valentine’s Day even _is_.  
  
After all, his first one was spent when he was only nine months old and last year he wasn’t even two yet. So Yunwoo probably has no idea what’s going on.  
  
“It’s Valentine’s Day today,” he explains, getting nothing but a blank look that’s nearly identical to Kyungsoo’s. “Do you know what Valentine’s Day is?” he questions.  
  
Yunwoo shakes his head, his brows furrowing as he looks around some more at the cards and then back to him.  
  
“It’s when you give presents to the people you love, you love dad right?”  
  
Yunwoo nods his head quickly, his lips breaking out into a grin. _And Kyungsoo says he **isn’t** the favorite_, he thinks.  
  
“Okay, well pick a card for dad,” he instructs, pointing to the shelf next to him and watching as the two year old’s eyes scan over the big variety the store has to offer.  
  
Most of the ones they’re looking at are for kids to give their parents. They all have some kind of cartoon animal on them and Yunwoo squeals when he grabs one with a puppy on it that looks like Monggu.  
  
“This one! This one!” Yunwoo shouts, jumping up and down and proceeding to giggle when he takes it from him and puts it in the cart.  
  
Smiling he moves to pick the two year old back up but Yunwoo rushes towards the end of the aisle, pointing at a huge heart shaped lollipop with wide eyes.  
  
“Daddy, candy!” Yunwoo shouts, his eyes widening with glee as he stares at the lollipop, holding his hand up and trying to reach it.  
  
Jongin sighs, looking at the lollipop and then down at the two year old who’s looking like the happiest two year old on the face of the planet. So naturally he reaches for the candy and hands it over to his little boy who lets out the happiest giggle while hugging the lollipop and smiling up at him.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo _has_ to forgive him for letting Yunwoo spoil his appetite….it _is_ Valentine’s Day after all.


	8. Pat-A-Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pat-A-Cake  
> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 532w  
> Summary: Yunwoo just wanted cake.

Kyungsoo frowns as he stares at his kitchen. White power covering the entire floor and there’s some that managed to get on the counter tops. There’s barely any where it’s supposed to be which is in the mixer.  
  
Sighing he gives the two culprits a hard glare, his hands on his hips meaning serious business because he likes his kitchen _clean_. If it’s not there’s hell to pay and everyone knows it. It’s law that in the Kim Household the kitchen is _off limits_ when it comes to baking unless supervised.  
  
All Kyungsoo wanted to do when he got home from grocery shopping was to put said groceries up and then watch some television on the couch with his boys.  
  
But instead he came home to a messy kitchen along with a messy husband and four year old, both looking guilty.  
  
“Why is there flour all over my kitchen?” he questions as calmly as he can because if he yells, Jongin will glare and Yunwoo will cry. He doesn’t want to upset either of them right now, since he’s tired.  
  
“We were trying to make a cake,” Jongin coughs out, rubbing the back of his neck where there isn’t any flour. It’s all on his shirt and in Yunwoo’s hair.  
  
“Why?” He questions, looking down at Yunwoo as he sneezes. With another sigh he walks forward, dreading having to clean the flour out of his four year olds hair as he picks him up.  
  
“Yunwoo begged me, he said he wanted to make you something,” Jongin mumbles, shrugging his shoulders and giving him a sheepish smile.  
  
Surprised, Kyungsoo looks at the four year old who’s yawning while rubbing his nose, looking ready for a nap.  
  
“You wanted to bake me a cake?” he questions his little boy, getting a sneeze from Yunwoo followed by a sniffle.  
  
“Mhm!” Yunwoo agrees, nodding his head. “I wanted to make a cake for you!”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles, momentarily forgetting that his kitchen is covered in a thin white layer of flour and looking down his four year old.  
  
“Why?” he questions, watching as Jongin heads to the sink to get the soap water ready to mop once he’s done sweeping. He’s glad his husband has learned how to properly clean at least.  
  
“So I could eat it,” Yunwoo replies, shrugging his shoulders before lying his head down on his chest and yawning cutely.  
  
“You only wanted to make the cake so _you_ could eat it?” Jongin questions incredulously, looking at their four year old with wide eyes and nearly losing it when Yunwoo nods his head before sneezing again.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, holding back a laugh as Jongin starts grumbling to himself about conniving little kids.  
  
“I’m going to go take him a bath, can you put up the groceries and I’ll clean the kitchen when I’m done?” he questions, feeling his nose tickle at the flour in Yunwoo’s hair.  
  
Jongin sighs, but nods his head, leaving the kitchen with footprints behind him and then heading towards the front door.  
  
“Can we still have cake?” Yunwoo questions as they’re walking to the restroom.  
  
“What do you think?” he replies, giving the four year old the look.  
  
Yunwoo frowns.


	9. Call Me Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Call Me Daddy  
> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 765w  
> Summary: An explanation as to why Yunwoo refers to Jongin as daddy. Because he wants to that's why.

Kyungsoo has faced many obstacles in his nineteen years of life. He’s a teenage father, so of course he’s been through hell and back, had times where he just wanted to give up and go to bed. He’s had it rough and he’s grown from it a lot to the point that simple things don’t bother him all that much and he doesn’t stress over the littlest things. But he doesn’t think he can quite handle this particular situation.  
  
“No Yunwoo, _daddy_ , call me _daddy_ ,” he whispers desperately, pleading with his freshly turned two year old but getting a childish “nope” in return.  
  
His little boy refuses to call him daddy. Instead Jongin is the one he refers to as such and seeing as how his husband pouts every time Yunwoo calls for him, he’s trying to fix the situation.  
  
But Yunwoo is about as stubborn as he is. Probably _even more_ stubborn than he is at this point because he thinks it’s some kind of game they’re playing right now.  
  
“Yunwoo,” he sighs out, trying to remain patient but losing hope the longer he talks to his little boy. “Who am I?” he questions, pointing to himself and looking at his two year old expectantly.  
  
The fifteenth try has got to be the charm. Hopefully.  
  
Yunwoo pauses what he’s doing with his firetruck and looks up at him, smiling before opening his mouth.  
  
“Dad!” he shouts, clapping his hands excitedly leaving him to sigh, running his hands over his face in exasperation.  
  
“ _No_ Yunwoo. I’m _daddy_ ,” he tries to correct for the millionth time that day but Yunwoo just giggles while shaking his head.  
  
“No!” Yunwoo chirps, shaking his head some more before making his firetruck drive across his leg.  
  
Kyungsoo, tired of trying to get through to a two year old, gives up. Running his hand through his hair and watching as Yunwoo runs around his room with a frown.  
  
“Yunwoo, where’s dad?” he questions tiredly, looking at the two year old who drops his firetruck in opt to rush over to him and shove a finger at his cheek while giggling.  
  
“Why is he poking you?” a voice questions and he cracks his eye open, watching as Yunwoo whorls around and yells.  
  
“Daddy!”  
  
The two year old giggles before rushing over towards Jongin and holding his hands up, whipping out a pout when Jongin doesn’t pick him up.  
  
“And why are you on the floor?” his husband questions and Kyungsoo realizes he probably does look pretty dumb right now.  
  
He hasn’t even changed out of his stained shirt from where Yunwoo spilled juice on him earlier when this entire predicament truly started.  
  
His two year old had said sorry like he had instructed him to, but not before whining for his _daddy_. An hour later and Yunwoo still doesn’t get it.  
  
“I can’t sit on the floor now?” he questions in response, getting up and wincing because he _has_ been down here for some time.  
  
“Daddy! Up!” Yunwoo interrupts, whining a little while hugging onto Jongin’s legs.  
  
Kyungsoo watches intently as Jongin does as the two year old tells him to, effortlessly lifting him off the floor and getting tiny arms wrapped around his neck as Yunwoo mumbles incoherently at him.  
  
“The floor is hard,” Jongin replies while rubbing Yunwoo’s back. “And I thought you said you’d have lunch ready by the time I got home.”  
  
His husband pouts at him and Kyungsoo feels a _little_ bad about completely forgetting lunch.  
  
“I was having a conversation with Yunwoo,” he defends, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly while walking out of the room and towards the kitchen.  
  
“Must have been some conversation if you forgot that your husband would be hungry when he got home after spending _two_ _hours_ with your crazy cousins.”  
  
“Don’t be overdramatic,” he mumbles, shaking his head and opening the fridge for something he can whip up quickly.  
  
“What kind of things do you talk about with a two year old?” Jongin questions over Yunwoo’s giggling, their little boy finding Jongin amusing for whatever reason.  
  
“We were talking about how annoying you are when you’re hungry, right Yunnie?” he questions, turning around and frowning when the two year old follows Jongin’s example and sticks his tongue out at him.  
  
“You two are plotting against me aren’t you?”  
  
“Of course,” Jongin chirps, smiling along with Yunwoo. “We’re going to go plot some more on the couch while you make lunch.”  
  
Kyungsoo glares, officially giving up on changing Yunwoo’s mind. Maybe he’ll teach him to call Jongin an idiot instead.


	10. Morning With The Kim's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Morning With The Kim's  
> Pairing: Kaisoo  
> Length: 1605w  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Jongin hates alarm clocks.

Jongin hates alarm clocks. They’re the devil, that’s all he can conclude. They’re loud and you have to remove your hand from the comfort of being tucked in your blanket just to hit the snooze button. Groaning he ignores the blaring beeping noise, hiding underneath his pillow and not bothering to open his eyes.  
  
He’s pretty sure he falls back asleep again for a while, meaning he might be late for class today.  
  
“Jongin wake up,” a voice tells him and it only makes him bury his head further into his comforter, hoping the pillow will drown out the noise soon, because the alarm clock is blaring again.  
  
“Jongin you have English Lit in less than an hour,” the voice scolds and now his brain is functioning enough to tell him it’s Kyungsoo.  
  
His husband is telling him to wake up. He has class in an hour. So begrudgingly he opens his eyes, whining as he takes the pillow off his head and looking around tiredly.  
  
Kyungsoo is already dressed for the day, since his first class is at eight and presumably it’s already a little after nine. His first class however is at ten and even then, he wishes he would have chosen a later time.  
  
Yawning he sits up, rubbing his eyes and noting it smells like bacon in the apartment. That means breakfast is ready and he’s willing to drag himself out of bed for it.  
  
Scratching his head he shuffles to the kitchen, seeing Yunwoo at the table eating a plate of eggs tiredly. He may look more like Kyungsoo, but he certainly got a lot of his habits. He’s not a morning person either.  
  
Which is a good thing because Kyungsoo doesn’t have to take him to daycare until ten. Kyungsoo’s morning class is at eight. By nine fifteen he’s back at the apartment making them breakfast and then they both have classes until one. They pick Yunwoo up from day care and eat lunch together. When lunch is over Jongin has one more class and Kyungsoo is done for the day.  
  
That’s their schedule for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. This semester they opted out of Tuesday and Thursday classes. Yunwoo doesn’t care for the on campus daycare center. There’s not many kids there and the one’s they do have aren’t around Yunwoo’s age.  
  
So this school year they’re trying out something new. So far Yunwoo seems ten times happier being with both of them all day Tuesday and Thursday, although that’s also when they try and get their homework done and the three year old doesn’t appreciate the attention not being on him 24/7.  
  
They have to plan everything around Yunwoo now. But Jongin doesn’t mind it, his little boy is worth it.  
  
Taking a seat next to the three year old he steals a piece of his eggs, watching as Yunwoo sets his fork down and glares right up at him.  
  
Although he picked up on some of his habits, Yunwoo’s still pretty much a miniature tan Kyungsoo with his lips, glare and all.  
  
“That’s _mine!_ ”Yunwoo huffs, crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
Jongin flushes, swallowing his egg and then looking down at his sulking three year old.  
  
“But, you’re supposed to _share_ with daddy,” he reasons, getting no response from Yunwoo. He’s often very unreasonable and cranky in the mornings. Which Jongin supposes he gets from both of them.  
  
Neither he nor Kyungsoo like to be bothered with first thing in the morning.  
  
Awkwardly he gets up from his seat, moving towards the actual kitchen area where Kyungsoo is putting some eggs onto a plate.  
  
“Is that for me?” he questions, getting a look from his husband. “So that’s a no?”  
  
“You can serve yourself,” Kyungsoo replies indifferently causing him to pout.  
  
Shuffling over towards the elder he hugs him from behind, getting a sigh out of the shorter male.  
  
“I thought we got married so you could pamper me and serve me breakfast?” he mumbles, getting a snort from the elder that makes him smile.  
  
“Really? Because I was under the impression that I was the love of your life, so we got married,” Kyungsoo replies, putting more eggs onto his plate while Jongin beams.  
  
“There’s that too,” he replies, leaning forward to give the elder a kiss on the cheek because he’s almost positive Kyungsoo will shove him in the face if he tries for anything else, since he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet.  
  
“Here,” Kyungsoo voices, turning around and handing him the plate.  
  
“Aw hyung! You do care!” he grins, grabbing his plate and giving the elder another peck on the cheek.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and go eat or we’re all going to be late,” Kyungsoo dismisses with a smile.  
  
Jongin nods, checking the time and seeing he’s behind schedule now. Stopping at the fridge he grabs a carton of banana milk, grabbing an extra one to bribe Yunwoo with for forgiveness.  
  
Walking back into the dining room he sits down with his plate, setting the extra milk in front of Yunwoo and watching as his frown immediately turns into a smile.  
  
“Thank you daddy!” Yunwoo chirps, so he assumes he’s forgiven.  
  
Content with his victory, he starts eating his breakfast. Once he’s done he has to be extra quick in picking out his outfit, realizing he doesn’t have time to shower.  
  
After he’s all ready for the day he goes towards Yunwoo’s room, peeking in to see Kyungsoo getting him ready. He’s pretty much already done, the only thing he’s missing are his shoes.  
  
Jongin goes back to the living room, looking for his backpack and hoping he didn’t forget to do any readings last night. He kind of slacked off on his work yesterday.  
  
“Can you put his shoes on him?” Kyungsoo questions, handing him the tired looking three year old before heading to the kitchen.  
  
Jongin gives Yunwoo a kiss on his cheek before looking for his shoes, finding them near the door and putting them on for him. They’re Velcro so he doesn’t have to do much work. By the time Kyungsoo comes back he’s got the three year old’s backpack and snack box in hand so Jongin grabs the keys.  
  
“We’re probably going to be late,” Kyungsoo informs him and he blushes, knowing it’s because he let his alarm clock go off without even bothering to get up.  
  
“My bad,” he mumbles, walking out of the door and giving Kyungsoo the keys to lock up.  
  
“You said you wouldn’t be tired in the morning if you watched that movie,” Kyungsoo scolds, giving him a look as they walk towards the elevator.  
  
“I only stayed up until twelve,” he replies, shifting on his feet as they wait. Yunwoo is resting his head on his shoulder and he really hopes he doesn’t fall asleep in the car because he’ll be nothing but fussy when they drop him off at day care.  
  
“You said you would wake up on time,” Kyungsoo reminds him and well, he’s right.  
  
“I _intended_ to,” he replies, looking down at Yunwoo who’s trying to wiggle out of his arms. Begrudgingly he puts him down, watching as he walks over towards the buttons and tries to press one, but he’s too short.  
  
“No, Yunwoo, leave it alone,” Kyungsoo scolds causing the three year old to sighs before walking over and clinging to the elder’s leg.  
  
Jongin checks his phone and pales realizing he really _is_ going to be late. His class is all the way on the other side of campus and it’s _his_ turn to drop Yunwoo off at daycare. Which is completely out of the way.  
  
“Hyung?”  
  
“No, I’m not dropping him off,” Kyungsoo replies immediately and he flushes.  
  
“I wasn’t going to ask that!” he lies, shuffling on his feet. “Except…I really can’t afford to be late to class…” he trails off, getting a look from his husband.  
  
“Then you should have gone to bed on time.”  
  
“But my professor said if I’m late one more time he’s taking points off my grade!” he whines, picking Yunwoo up when he hears the ding of the elevator go off signaling that they’re on the bottom floor.  
  
“Have you _seriously_ been late that many times?” Kyungsoo questions incredulously and he blushes, hiding behind Yunwoo and mumbling out an answer.  
  
He has trouble walking all across campus without dragging himself. He isn’t fully awake until at least eleven. He can’t help it.  
  
“Please, I’ll do whatever you want,” he pleads, jutting out his lower lip and watching as Kyungsoo slowly starts to cave.  
  
“Anything I want?” Kyungsoo questions and Jongin doesn’t like the tone…it’s suspicious.  
  
“Anything,” he promises, not liking that little smirk the elder is sporting as the walk towards the car.  
  
“Fine. I’ll take him. But, you’re cleaning the _entire_ apartment this weekend while I sit and do nothing,” Kyungsoo speaks and Jongin wants to whine, because Kyungsoo’s standards of clean are _way_ different than his and the elder _will_ make him go back and do something over if it’s not to his liking.  
  
“You’re cruel,” he accuses, buckling Yunwoo into his booster and nearly getting hit in the face when the three year old starts flailing his arms around while loudly singing some cartoon theme song.  
  
“And you need to start going to bed earlier,” Kyungsoo retaliates and well, he’s right.  
  
“I’m going to assume we can’t get chicken for lunch,” he states once he’s in his seat and they’re on the way to campus.  
  
“Correct.”  
  
Maybe he should consider going to bed earlier now that his choice in food is in jeopardy, he notes.


	11. The Joys of Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Joys of Parenthood  
> Pairing: Kaisoo  
> Length: 1460w  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Jongin deals with his three year old solo.

  
Jongin sighs, looking down at Yunwoo with a frown. He’s torn between scolding the three year old and coddling him. He’s not sure what to do.

When he got a phone call from the on campus daycare he was surprised. He snuck out of class, taking the call and immediately having to pack his stuff up and head over to pick up Yunwoo. Because apparently his three year old hit another little boy, and if a kid gets in trouble for hitting they aren’t allowed there for the rest of the day.

But Yunwoo was only defending himself, as his teacher said. Nevertheless he still had to be picked up and now his little boy looks incredibly sad, a permanent pout on his lips as he sits on one of the benches outside the teaching building.

Kyungsoo is in class like he should be. It’s only around eleven and Kyungsoo has classes until one. All of their friends have classes as well and anyone that could watch Yunwoo is busy. If they aren’t, by the time they come pick him up, Kyungsoo will already be done for the day.

So, Jongin is stuck with the three year old and is going to have to miss out on a class or two to watch him. He’s torn between being relieved and stressed out.

“Am I in trouble?” Yunwoo questions in a tiny voice, looking close to tears and Jongin is a weak, _weak_ man when it comes to his little boy. So, he’s going to go with the coddling route.

“Of course not,” he mumbles, pulling Yunwoo into his lap and immediately the three year old hugs onto him. “Next time don’t shove someone back, tell the teacher okay?”

Yunwoo nods his head, mumbling an okay so Jongin sighs in relief. Looking at his phone he realizes he still has about an hour and a half to kill before Kyungsoo gets out of class for lunch. He also remembers he has a paper he needs to work on so, he decides he’ll go off to the library.

“Is dad going to be mad?” Yunwoo questions as they walk across campus, a pout on his lips as he rests his head on his shoulder.

Jongin doesn’t know how to answer because Kyungsoo is bound to get upset over the fact that Yunwoo actually shoved someone. But, in the three year old’s defense he got his hair pulled first. So who knows?

“Um, your dad loves you very much…” he trails off, not knowing if that’s a sufficient enough answer for the three year old. When Yunwoo doesn’t press the matter he assumes it’s not a real issue with him.

By the time they make it to the library his arms are aching and Yunwoo is wiggling in his arms impatiently.

“You hold onto daddy’s hand, do you understand?” he questions as he sets him down, getting a nod from the three year old. “You have to be quiet okay? If not the librarian will get mad,” he explains.

“I _know_ daddy,” Yunwoo huffs, giving him a dead stare.

Honestly, he’s starting to look too much like Kyungsoo. Starting to _sound_ too much like Kyungsoo.

Sighing Jongin walks into the library hand in hand with Yunwoo. The three year old looks around curiously as he heads towards the computers. He needs to look up a couple of texts and their location.

“Can I play a game?” Yunwoo questions excitedly, reaching for mouse with his chubby hands.

“No, maybe later. Daddy has to look something up,” he mumbles, getting a disgruntled huff from the three year old but he puts his hands in his lap at least.

He moves to type in the title of the books he needs and for the most part Yunwoo is being cooperative. However, after a couple of minutes of sitting patiently Yunwoo decides to slam his hand down on the keyboard before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“ _No_ , Yunwoo,” he scolds, looking around to see a couple of nearby students eyeing him. Embarrassed, he looks back at the computer screen, having to swat Yunwoo’s hands away because now the three year old thinks it’s a game.

Eventually Yunwoo gets bored long enough that he’s able to write down the location of all the books he needs. Once they actually get up to go look for them though, Yunwoo starts trying to ditch him and he’s left having to tug his three year old to his side when he tries going the opposite direction.

If that wasn’t bad enough he’s starting to whine and looks close to throwing a tantrum, which, is completely inconvenient because libraries are supposed to be _quiet_. He’s pretty sure if Yunwoo starts crying he’ll get banned.

“I want dad,” Yunwoo whines, thrashing in his grip and he nearly drops him, grunting when a shoe makes contact with his stomach.

“Yunwoo _behave_!” he hisses, glaring down at the three year old and getting glared back at. “We just need one more book then we can go find dad, got it?”

Yunwoo eyes him before huffing and going limp in his arms, looking like a disgruntled puppy as he moves to go grab the last book he needs before going back to the first floor to check out.

The student working the checkout desk gives him a confused look but doesn’t comment on the three year old in his arms and he’s thankful. Once he’s gotten the books into his backpack he and Yunwoo start walking towards the English department where Kyungsoo’s class is.

His three year old of course gets distracted by literally everything and anything. He nearly has to stop walking because someone near the art building is smoking and Yunwoo asks what he’s doing and, quite loudly, why he smells so bad.

Sometimes, (most of the time), Yunwoo can’t filter and by the time they’re at the literature building where the English department is located Yunwoo has probably offended at least two people.

“Dad, why is his hair funny?” the three year old blurts, pointing to a professor who’s got a painfully obvious toupee.

Jongin nearly dies on the spot.

“Baby, remember that talk we had about not being so loud?” he questions, squatting so he’s eye level with the three year old. Thankfully the man hasn’t heard him.

“Nu uh,” Yunwoo replies, shaking his head while looking at him with a confused pout.

“We have to use our indoor voices, okay?” he reminds the three year old, his eyes lightning up as he nods his head.

“Where’s dad?” Yunwoo questions him, looking around curiously before they move to sit in some of the chairs they have in the hallways.

“He’s in that room,” he replies, pointing out the door in front of them and having to tighten his grip on the three year old when he tries to get down. “We have to wait for him to come out.”

“But I don’t wanna wait!” Yunwoo whines, wiggling some more and nearly elbowing him on the crotch.

“Yunwoo can you sit still for more than five minutes?!” he shrieks, gaining attention from nearby students waiting for their classes.

The three year old completely stills in his arms, his shoulders deflating pathetically as he starts to cry. Jongin of course, feels like an asshole.

“Shh, daddy’s sorry! He didn’t mean to yell,” he rushes out, pulling Yunwoo into a hug and trying to muffle his crying so none of the classes hear.

By now all the students who are nearby are not so discreetly eyeing him and his crying son.

_The joys of parenthood_ , he thinks bitterly while trying to soothe the three year old. It takes a good two or three minutes until he’s done crying and apparently, he was tired, because he falls asleep with tear stained cheeks.

When Kyungsoo’s class finally lets out he’s mentally exhausted from having to deal with Yunwoo who picked today to act like a regular toddler. Normally his little boy is quiet and obedient but today, not so much.

“What are you two doing here?” Kyungsoo questions, looking at him in confusion and grunting when he hands over the sleeping three year old because his arm is starting to tingle.

“His hair got pulled. He pushed the kid. Had to pick him up. He was being horrible. Tired. Hungry. Food. Home. _Please_ ,” Jongin replies on autopilot, grabbing his backpack before dragging himself towards the exit.

Kyungsoo sighs, looking down at Yunwoo and then back at his husband.

“Don’t you just _love_ taking care of him by yourself? Isn’t it _so_ easy?” he calls after the younger boy, snorting when he gets flicked off.

Kyungsoo’s almost positive Jongin’s taking back that comment about wanting another kid.  
  


Comments for this post were disabled by the author


	12. Green Crayon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Green Crayon  
> Pairing: kaisoo ; xiuhan  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 1385w  
> Summary: One crayon is fine. A pack is too many.

“I still refuse to believe he picked this out on his own,” Jongin states quietly, watching as his three year old takes off his hat and tries to write on the floor with it. He looks downright confused when nothing happens.  
  
“His favorite color is green, how is it hard to believe?” Kyungsoo questions, bending down when Yunwoo comes running up to them.  
  
“It doesn’t draw!” Yunwoo screeches, holding his hat out with a huge frown on his lips.  
  
Jongin stealthily gets out his phone to take a picture of him, because regardless of the fact that his three year decided to be something as boring as a _green crayon_ , he looks adorable.  
  
“It’s not supposed to draw, Yunwoo,” Kyungsoo explains, sitting down and tying the three old shoes while he’s already down there.  
  
“But I’m a crayon! Crayons draw!” Yunwoo argues, taking his hat and throwing it on the floor dramatically.  
  
Jongin sighs, putting his phone back in his pocket and then moving to sit next to Kyungsoo who’s meticulously tying Yunwoo’s other shoe.  
  
“Baby it’s just make pretend. You’re not a _real_ crayon, you’re just dressed up as one. That’s why it’s called a _costume_ ,” he explains, Yunwoo giving him a stubborn glare.  
  
It’s not as effective as the boy probably thinks it is. He’s got a long way until he can master Kyungsoo’s glare. Although, it does look pretty close. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s only _three_ and dressed as a _crayon_.  
  
“But I’m still a crayon, right?” Yunwoo questions eventually, getting his hat put back on by Kyungsoo before the doorbell rings.  
  
“Of course you are!”  
  
Yunwoo smiles, his eyes scrunching up cutely before he tackles him for a hug. Hearing voices from the living room Jongin picks the boy up and heads over to see what Sohee is dressed as.  
  
Kyungsoo said Minseok and Luhan were letting her pick her own costume, so Jongin is assuming she’s probably going to be something cute. A ballerina or a princess or something along those lines.  
  
He’s definitely not expecting a _skeleton_. Although, he almost laughs when Yunwoo’s grip on him tightens. Kyungsoo said he cried when they went to pick out a costume and he saw a scary wolf mask.  
  
“Wow, aren’t you uh, pretty?” he questions, looking at Kyungsoo for help. Yunwoo takes a peek at her before burying his face in his neck and mumbling to himself.  
  
His husband just shrugs, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack and shrugging it on.  
  
“How did you manage to hide all her hair?” Kyungsoo questions, holding the door open for everyone.  
  
“We put it in a bun, which, is a lot harder than you think,” Luhan replies, rushing after Sohee when she starts running down the hallway towards the elevator.  
  
“How hard can a bun be?” Jongin mumbles, wincing when Yunwoo tugs on his ear.  
  
“I’m a crayon!” Yunwoo shouts, wiggling to get down and then rushing over towards Minseok and Kyungsoo. “I’m green!”  
  
“Did Sohee really want to be a skeleton?” Jongin questions, managing to catch up to them all at the elevator.  
  
“Well, she actually wanted to be a _zombie_ , but uh, we deemed that inappropriate for a three year old so,” Minseok trails off, scratching his head and looking at Sohee who’s trying to scare Yunwoo.  
  
“A zombie? What on earth do you let her watch?” Kyungsoo questions, nearly falling when Yunwoo rushes to hug onto his legs.  
  
“Can I have all the candy I want?” Yunwoo questions, jumping up and down excitedly as the elevator dings.  
  
“Only a couple, then you can have more tomorrow.”  
  
Jongin laughs when he catches Yunwoo frowning, the three year old resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and sighing.  
  
Jongin briefly wonders if he’s even going to manage to stay awake past trick-or-treating long enough to actually eat his candy. He and Kyungsoo cleaned the house today, so the three year old is probably sleepy by now.  
  
Once they arrive at Yunho’s house for trick-or-treating the sun is already going down and Yunwoo looks a little bit sleepier. He has to be carried to the front door by Kyungsoo.  
  
“We should have gone trick-or-treating first, then stopped at your dad’s place,” he mumbles watching Sohee run around with Luhan trying to catch her.  
  
“She’s so hyper,” Minseok sighs out, shaking his head and rushing to go help his husband when Luhan trips over something.  
  
Jongin laughs before looking over towards the door, hearing the locks turning before the door is opening and before Jongin can't even process _who_ is dressed up as a wolf, Yunwoo is crying.  
  
“Yunwoo it’s fake!” Kyungsoo tries telling the three year old over his hysterical crying but he won’t hear it, hiding underneath the elders chin and clinging onto him for dear life.  
  
Jongin doesn’t know whether to feel bad for Jaejoong who has his mask off and looks guilty as can be _or_ for his three year old because who knows what other scary costumes he’s going to be seeing in a little bit.  
  
“I told you it would scare him,” Yunho states plainly, coming from the living room with a towel in his hands.  
  
Jongin nearly cries when he smells food cooking.  
  
“Look Yunwoo, it’s grandpa,” he says, prying the three year old off of Kyungsoo who looks relieved.  
  
Hearing his grandpa’s voice Yunwoo looks up, sniffling before reaching out for Yunho and smiling when he gets promised a piece of candy.  
  
“This is your fault you know,” Kyungsoo tells him, pulling him along to the living room.  
  
“What?! How is this my fault! I didn’t make him cry, Jaejoong did!” he protests, snatching a mini bite sized milky way from the candy bowl sitting near the sofa and tossing the wrapper at his husband.  
  
“Because, you get scared over _anything_ , so _he_ gets scared over anything,” Kyungsoo explains, patting Sohee on the head when she hugs him before she takes off again.  
  
“That’s not my fault. If anything it’s _your_ fault. You baby him too much,” he throws back, chewing on his candy and shrieking when someone grabs his shoulders from behind.  
  
Twitching he whirls around, glaring at Luhan who’s cracking up.  
  
“Point proven,” Kyungsoo tells him, sitting smugly on the couch and then rummaging through the candy bowl, shrieking when he spots a fake spider, the bowl nearly flying out of his hands.  
  
Luhan is nearly on the floor by this point and Jongin would laugh along but that would only be stooping to Kyungsoo’s level. So instead he takes a seat next to him and smiles as he grabs a piece of candy.  
  
“You were saying?”  
  
“If you’re smart you won’t speak anymore,” Kyungsoo grumbles, picking up the candy that flew earlier and throwing the stupid fake spider at his husband.  
  
“I got scared of someone grabbing me. You got scared of a _fake spider_. Just saying,” he speaks up anyways, reaching for another piece of candy and getting his hand slapped.  
  
“Ow!” he whines, rubbing his hand with a pout.  
  
“Daddy! Daddy!” Yunwoo shouts, running into the living room with a caramel apple and a huge smile on his face. “It’s green!” he giggles, moving the apple towards his face and looking at him expectantly.  
  
Jongin attempts to take a bite, wincing because caramel apples were never his favorite Halloween treat but when your three year old gives you food, you eat it.  
  
“Thank you,” he mumbles, running his tongue over his teeth where caramel is sticking.  
  
“How about we go get some candy now, huh Yunwoo?” Kyungsoo questions, standing up and holding his hand out.  
  
At the promise of candy Yunwoo rushes over to grab Kyungsoo’s hand before nearly dragging him towards the door.  
  
Jongin stands up, rubbing the sticky caramel off his teeth when Luhan walks up to him.  
  
“You know, I just had a thought.”  
  
“Wow, it really is Halloween,” he mumbles, getting shoved ahead by the elder.  
  
“No, listen up! If you and Kyungsoo have more kids you could have a pack of crayons!” Luhan exclaims.  
  
“We’re not having that many kids you lunatic!” Jongin shrieks.  
  
“They have a six pack of crayons! That’s not that much!” Luhan argues.  
  
Jongin shakes his head, hoping Kyungsoo doesn’t hear the elder’s insane idea or Minseok might end up with a missing husband.


	13. A Wedding and a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 1379w  
> Genre: humor, parent!au  
> Summary: Yunwoo learns to never doubt his uncle Jongdae

So, when are you going to tell him?”  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, straightening out Jongdae’s tie and then looking at his best friend with a tiny smile. He’s already twenty three and he still can’t tie his own tie.  
  
“Later,” he replies, shrugging and fighting the anxiousness he feels in the pit of his stomach. He nibbles on his lip as he moves out of the way so Jongdae can see himself in the hotel room mirror.  
  
“Wow.” Is all the elder says and Kyungsoo laughs, giving his best friend a nudge on the shoulder.  
  
“Not getting cold feet are you?” he questions, leaning onto the counter while crossing his arms.  
  
Jongdae scoffs, “As if. I’m just admiring how hot I look,” replies, moving his hair away from his forehead.  
  
“Because it’s completely normal to get nervous on your wedding day,” he adds on, hearing a knock on the door he frowns, giving Jongdae a look before going to answer it.  
  
“I’m not nervous!” Jongdae calls from the restroom, trailing after him. “I’m completely calm!”  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before unlocking the door, opening it and looking around in confusion before he looks _down_ and spots his little five year old trying to force his way inside. Smiling he opens the door wider, closing it and then moving to pick up Yunwoo.  
  
“You’re supposed to be with your daddy,” he scolds lightly, kissing Yunwoo on the cheek when he pouts.  
  
“Daddy was with Sehun hyung, they’re _boring_ ,” Yunwoo huffs, smiling brightly when he spots Jongdae and wiggling to get down.  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
“Hey baby cakes,” Jongdae greets, picking up the five year old and twirling him around. “How’s my ring bearer?”  
  
“Daddy said you were going to cry,” Yunwoo speaks up, sitting in Jongdae’s lap while Kyungsoo goes and gets something to drink from the mini fridge. Luckily he finds a water.  
  
“Well, your daddy is a liar,” Jongdae huffs, getting a tiny glare from Kyungsoo. “I’m not going to cry.”  
  
“He said people cry at weddings,” Yunwoo mumbles, wiggling his nose a little before sneezing.  
  
Kyungsoo immediately walks over with a tissue, instructing the five year old to blow and then wiping his nose with the clean side. Jongdae looks at Yunwoo and smiles, wondering who put his hair up like that. It makes him look more like Jongin.  
  
“Maybe your _dad_ will cry,” he replies with a smirk, looking over at Kyungsoo who’s giving him a look.  
  
“As if. We all know that if anyone cries it’s going to be Joonmyun,” Kyungsoo replies, wincing a little before taking another sip of water.  
  
“Where’s Chanyeol hyung?” he questions Yunwoo as a distraction, sitting down on the bed and watching his little five year old rush over to him with a frown.  
  
“With daddy. He called me an owl, so I left,” Yunwoo huffs, lifting himself onto the bed and moving to hug onto his torso.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, shaking his head and rubbing the five year olds back. Jongin probably hasn’t even realized he left yet. Or maybe he has and is freaking out now. Either way, Yunwoo gets his feelings hurt easily these days.  
  
“Baby you’re not an owl,” he soothes, lifting the five year old’s chin and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Next time just call Chanyeol Yoda, okay?”  
  
Yunwoo nods his head before reattaching himself to his middle, yawning cutely before moving to grab at his water bottle.  
  
His lips purse when he watches Yunwoo’s backwash go back into the bottle, feeling nauseated yet again.  
  
“Yunwoo how do you feel about siblings?” Jongdae questions the five year old causing him to glare, reaching over to pinch his best friend’s thigh.  
  
Jongdae yelps, pouting before rubbing the area and grumbling to himself.  
  
“Sibling?” Yunwoo questions, brows furrowing in a confused manner as he looks over at him. “What’s that?”  
  
“Like a baby brother or sister,” Kyungsoo explains, sighing before rubbing at his forehead.  
  
He didn’t want to tell Yunwoo until _after_ he told Jongin. He only just found out several hours ago when he basically puked every five minutes at Jongdae’s bachelor party, without even drinking. He thought he was sick until Jongdae pointed out that it had been several weeks since his and Jongin’s anniversary.  
  
Five pregnancy tests later he was cursing the boy for insisting that condoms were _not_ a necessity during anniversary sex. But it’s not like Kyungsoo was an idiot. He knew he might happen to get pregnant, and he was fine with that.  
  
Yunwoo is already five, they both have stable jobs and they’re out of university. It wouldn’t be inconvenient to have a kid right now. The timing is right, but of course it wasn’t exactly planned so he’s worried how Jongin’s going to react.  
  
Even more worried about how _Yunwoo_ will react.  
  
He went to the clinic this morning with Jongdae, memories of going there the first time when he was sixteen coming back to him and he may have cried when they told him, yet again, that he was definitely pregnant.  
  
He’s nine weeks pregnant, so it’s really safe to say their poor child is going to realize one day he was anniversary sex.  
  
“I dunno,” Yunwoo finally replies, shrugging his shoulders before squealing and hiding when he hears a frantic knock the door.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs, getting up and going to answer, seeing his husband looking panicky when he finally opens the door.  
  
“Kyungsoo, I think I lost Yunwoo,” Jongin states with a shaky voice, coming into the room and looking like he’s going to cry or start freaking out.  
  
“ _You what?”_ he questions, turning around and fighting back a smile when he sees Yunwoo peeking out from underneath the bed.  
  
“He was with us, I _swear_ , but then he wasn’t have you seen him?” Jongin rushes out, tears starting to well up in his eyes so Kyungsoo spares him, because _he_ might actually start crying. Stupid hormones.  
  
“How am I supposed to trust you with _both_ our kids when you can’t even keep track of one?” he asks, smiling at his husband and ignoring Jongdae’s snickering.  
  
“I swear he was with me! I was watching him but I looked away for two seconds!” Jongin shouts before he stops, blinking dumbly and Kyungsoo laughs as he watches the boy actually process what he said.  
  
“What do you mean… ** _both_** kids? Kyungsoo what are you talking about?” Jongin questions, voice shaking slightly as he eyes him skeptically.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs, grabbing the younger boys arm and pulling him closer, “What I’m saying is that I’m going to let you losing Yunwoo slide, since he’s currently hiding under the bed. But, if you ever lose both our kids, I’m gonna kick your ass.”  
  
“Language!” Jongdae scolds from the side lines to which they both ignore.  
  
“Are you going to ignore me for over a week like last time?” Kyungsoo jokes when Jongin doesn’t say anything, growing nervous and slightly nauseas.  
  
Jongin is just staring at him, he doesn’t even think he’s breathing and it’s making him feel anxious.  
  
“We’re going to have two kids?” Jongin questions, his lips wobbling like he’s about to cry so Kyungsoo pulls him into a hug before he actually sees tears.  
  
“Yeah,” he replies, laughing while rubbing the younger boy’s back and smiling once he sees Yunwoo crawl out from underneath the bed.  
  
“You’re pregnant? We’re having another baby?” Jongin rushes out, pulling away and looking at him with the biggest smile on his face.  
  
So Kyungsoo has no idea why he’s start to tear up as he nods his head, actually starting to cry when Jongin kisses him.  
  
Yunwoo watches the exchange with a confused face, walking over to Jongdae who picks him up, knowing the two are going to need some alone time.  
  
“Why are they crying?” Yunwoo questions Jongdae, looking at his hyung with an incredibly confused face.  
  
“You’ll learn later, but what does this mean? It means _never_ doubt your uncle, I _told_ _you_ he would cry,” Jongdae tells him and he huffs, realizing he’s right.  
  
He’s also confused, because he’s never seen his dad cry. He decides it’s scary so he asks Jongdae hyung if they can go get some of that cake he’s been eyeing.  
  
He’ll worry about what a sibling is supposed to really mean later.


	14. Uncle Twerp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Uncle Twerp  
> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 796w  
> Genre: humor, parent!au  
> Summary: Yunwoo may not like other little boys near his dad.

When Yunho wakes up it’s because someone is poking his face and giggling. It’s really _annoying_ , considering he was really enjoying his nap. He just got back from a business trip and he’s trying to fight off the jetlag to no avail.  
  
So he supposes whoever woke him up is doing the right thing, but he doesn’t like it.  
  
Cracking his right eye open he sees wide eyes and an all too familiar smile.  
  
“Grandpa! Look!” Yunwoo shouts, shoving a piece of paper in his face causing him to twitch before sitting up.  
  
“You’re not looking!” Yunwoo huffs, climbing onto the couch with him. “Look! It’s my baby brother!”  
  
That immediately has him fully awake, eyes widening in alarm when Yunwoo shoves the picture, an _ultrasound_ , in his face.  
  
“ _Your_ _what_?” he questions, looking at Yunwoo and then back at the ultrasound in shock.  
  
“My brother!” Yunwoo chirps, “It’s the ugly blob,” he states sternly, pointing it out and smiling at him.  
  
“Yunwoo I told you to leave your grandpa alone. He was sleeping,” a familiar voice scolds so he looks up, seeing Kyungsoo coming into the room with a frown on his face.  
  
“But I wanted to show him my baby brother!” Yunwoo whines, pouting before clinging to his arm.  
  
Yunho is still in too much shock to say anything.  
  
“Or your _sister_. We don’t know yet,” another voice chimes in, this time it’s Jongin.  
  
“It’s my _brother_ ,” Yunwoo states sternly, clinging onto his arm tighter.  
  
 _“ **Baby**?”_ he croaks out, looking down at the ultrasound and then back at his son. “You’re pregnant?”  
  
“Surprise?” Kyungsoo questions, laughing lightly before moving to sit on the couch as well, getting pulled into a hug by his dad.  
  
Yunwoo hops off the couch, going over towards his daddy and putting his arms up, waiting to get picked up.  
  
“Daddy,” he pesters, tugging on his daddy’s pants to get his attention. “Daddy pick me up!”  
  
Yunwoo tugs on his pants some more before stopping, making a face when he realizes his daddy is crying. _Again_.  
  
Sighing he turns to head to the kitchen where his grandpa Jaejoong probably is. He always gives him snacks and he could use a cookie right about now.  
  
However he stops when he spots _him_ , his eyes narrowing as he eyes the other little boy.  
  
“Only babies suck on their thumbs,” he huffs, forgetting that the little twerp is always here.  
  
“I’m _not_ a baby,” Seungsoo whines, glaring at him before looking over his shoulder and Yunwoo panics.  
  
“Hyung!” Seungsoo chirps, moving to walk over to his brother.  
  
Yunwoo however rushes ahead of the three year old, stopping in front of his dad and blocking the little fiend.  
  
“He’s _my_ dad. You have your own,” he snaps, crossing his arms stubbornly.  
  
“But he’s _my_ hyung,” Seungsoo replies, pouting at him.  
  
Yunwoo is about to reply, because it doesn’t _matter_ if his dad is the twerps brother, he’s _his_ dad, but his daddy picks him up.  
  
“Be nice to your uncle,” Jongin tells the five year old, getting glared at.  
  
“But he’s _my_ dad!” Yunwoo shouts, wiggling in his arms.  
  
Jongin rolls his eyes, knowing Yunwoo is a jealous little shit when it comes to Seungsoo being around Kyungsoo. He supposes it’s what happens when your kid is older than his uncle.  
  
Seungsoo doesn’t look like Kyungsoo much, considering his husband inherited his mother’s looks. But, the similarities are there if you squint. Sometimes they act very similar. Either way, Seungsoo adores his big brother and Yunwoo detests his three year old uncle.  
  
“Hey, Seungsoo, _you_ are going to have a new nephew or niece,” he voices, giving the three year old a smile.  
  
“It’s a _boy_ ,” Yunwoo states sternly, grumbling to himself.  
  
Seungsoo however, looks about as excited as can be. His eyes looking almost as big as Kyungsoo’s.  
  
“Really?” he questions, hopping up and down in his spot before going to sit in Yunho’s lap. Yunho ends up showing him the ultrasound picture, but Seungsoo doesn’t look all that impressed.  
  
“That’s a baby?” he questions, tilting his head as if he’s trying to make sense of it.  
  
“It’s _my_ brother,” Yunwoo states plainly.  
  
“Or your _sister_ , we don’t know yet Yunwoo,” Jongin replies, trying to get it through the five year old’s head but Yunwoo just stares at him, giving him that face Kyungsoo makes when he says something incredibly stupid.  
  
“Yes I do. It’s my brother,” Yunwoo states.  
  
“Says who?” he challenges.  
  
“Says me,” Yunwoo replies, smiling at him before wiggling to get down.  
  
Jongin gapes as Yunwoo goes and takes a seat in Kyungsoo’s lap, snatching the ultrasound picture from Seungsoo and giving him a hard glare.  
  
Jongin wonders if Yunwoo really knows what he’s in for with a new sibling.


	15. And Then There Were Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: And Then There Were Four  
> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 1397w  
> Genre: humor, parent!au  
> Summary: Yunwoo wants a refund.

Yunwoo frowns, staring at the little bundle on the bed skeptically.  
  
Minwoo, his baby brother, is not fun. He can’t talk or walk yet. His hands are tiny and he smells like formula; which smells bad.  
  
He doesn’t like him, is what Yunwoo can conclude. But, he doesn’t voice this to his dad, because last time he _cried_ and it was scary. His dad almost never cries.  
  
His daddy said it’s because of the baby, Minwoo makes his dad a little different. _Emotional_ , is what he thinks his daddy said but Yunwoo can’t be too sure.  
  
It’s been _a million years_ with his dad being cranky and crying for no reason and now, Yunwoo gets to meet the little fiend who made his dad that way.  
  
And Yunwoo does _not_ like him.  
  
He cries too much and smells gross when he poops. He even threw up on _his **favorite** blanket._ Yunwoo definitely didn’t like him after that.  
  
What’s worse is that now there’s no room on the bed to nap with his dad. The _baby_ is there and Yunwoo wants to cry, but if he cries the baby will cry and he hates when the baby cries.  
  
Sniffling sadly he walks his way out of his dad’s room, wandering over to the kitchen where his daddy is washing the dishes.  
  
When his daddy takes notice of him he stops what he’s doing, giving him a smile.  
  
“Are you hungry? Daddy can make you a snack,” Jongin states, drying his hands off on a towel and freezing when he hears a sniffle.  
  
Confused Jongin looks down, seeing Yunwoo start to cry he instantly stops what he’s doing to get down to eye level with his six year old. Yunwoo doesn’t just cry for kicks, although he was _constantly_ misbehaving during Kyungsoo’s pregnancy, Jongin knows it was for attention.  
  
Jongin doesn’t need to read dumb parenting books to know Yunwoo is not handling a new sibling very well. He keeps throwing fits when one of them has to go tend to Minwoo over giving him attention.  
  
And now he’s crying his poor little heart out and Jongin feels horrible.  
  
“Take him back!” Yunwoo sobs, stomping his foot a little.  
  
“Take who back?” he questions, reaching over and thumbing away his tears.  
  
“The _baby!_ I don’t _want_ a brother anymore!” Yunwoo hiccups out, balling his hands into fists and rubbing his eyes.  
  
Jongin sighs, reaching over and picking the six year old up. Yunwoo immediately clings to him, burying his head underneath this chin and sniffling.  
  
He rubs the six year old’s back as he starts walking into his and Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Kyungsoo is passed out in a nap and Jongin really wants to keep it that way. He’s still not completely back to normal, since they just brought Minwoo home a little over a week ago.  
  
Minwoo looks tiny compared to Kyungsoo but Jongin knows he’s nowhere _near_ as small as Yunwoo was when he was born. Minwoo was average weight, eight pounds and some ounces and he’s pretty long as well.  
  
While Yunwoo looks more like Kyungsoo, Minwoo looks more like him. He’s got his eyes and his nose, he probably inherited his height as well. Poor Yunwoo is still shorter than Sohee.  
  
Sighing Jongin sits on the edge of the bed, gently coaxing Yunwoo out of his little hiding place underneath his chin and making him face his baby brother.  
  
Yunwoo was pretty much ecstatic about meeting Minwoo and having a brother up until they brought the newborn home. That’s when the glaring and tantrums started. It was inevitable, if they’re being realistic.  
  
“Yunnie, you know daddy loves you right?” he questions his six year old, hugging onto him and looking to see Yunwoo nod his head while sniffling.  
  
“Dad loves you too, right?” he questions some more.  
  
“Yes,” Yunwoo replies in a tiny voice, sniffling some more.  
  
“When you were born your dad and I were _really_ happy,” he states, shifting the six year old in his lap a little. “You were tiny, tinier than Minwoo and you didn’t know how to talk or crawl or eat on your own.”  
  
“I didn’t?” Yunwoo questions incredulously, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
  
“No, you were just a _baby_. Your dad and I had to change you and feed you and carry you around everywhere. But now you’re a big boy right?”  
  
“I’m _six_ ,” Yunwoo boasts, nodding his head sternly.  
  
“Minwoo isn’t even one yet. He needs me and your dad to help him with a lot of things just like you did,” Jongin explains, smoothing Yunwoo’s hair down and then pointing to the little blue bundle near Kyungsoo.  
  
“One day Minwoo will be a big boy like you and he won’t need so much attention, but right now he does. Do you understand?” he questions, looking down at Yunwoo and watching as he processes it all.  
  
The six year old is pretty smart for his age, once you explain things to him he catches on pretty quickly. His teachers constantly boast about him being the smartest in his class.  
  
Of course it’s going to take some getting used to, but he’s sure Yunwoo is going to make a great big brother for Minwoo.  
  
“You pay more attention to him because he can’t do anything by himself?” Yunwoo questions, fiddling with his hands nervously, a habit he picked up from Kyungsoo.  
  
Jongin nods his head, smiling at his little boy.  
  
“But, you still love me, right daddy?” Yunwoo questions in a tiny voice, looking up at him with the hugest pout on his lips.  
  
It’s really _not_ fair that he’s able to pull the same looks Kyungsoo does, he notes.  
  
“Of course I do. I’m _always_ going to love you,” he replies, getting a bright smile from the six year old and a hug.  
  
“I love you too daddy,” Yunwoo chirps, giving him a kiss on the cheek that has him laughing.  
  
“You love Minwoo too, right?” he questions, looking down at Yunwoo who looks over at his little brother and purses his lips.  
  
“Of course!” Yunwoo declares, nodding his head enthusiastically. “Can I teach him how to crawl?” he questions, eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
Jongin snorts, “When he’s old enough you can, but for now how about we go get you a snack?”  
  
“I want apples!” Yunwoo shouts, jumping up from his lap and rushing to the kitchen.  
  
Jongin winces, looking up and smiling apologetically when he sees Kyungsoo crack his eyes open.  
  
“Hello, _love of my life_ , did I wake you up?” he questions, wincing when Minwoo starts to fuss, waking up from his nap as well.  
  
“If you loved me you would have let me sleep,” Kyungsoo replies, sitting up and then grabbing Minwoo from his place on the bed.  
  
“I love you so much I uh, can’t?” he states, knowing it was a horrible comeback when Kyungsoo gives him a stare. _The Kyungsoo stare._  
  
“Go get Yunwoo his snack, you dork,” Kyungsoo laughs out, shaking his head while moving to lie Minwoo on his chest. “And bring this one a bottle when you’re done.”  
  
“Okay. Yunwoo his snack, Minwoo his bottle and one kiss from you,” he chirps, getting up and leaning over the bed with a smile on his face.  
  
“C’mon don’t leave me hanging,” he whines when Kyungsoo tries shoving his head away. “A kiss for your favorite husband!”  
  
“You’re my _only_ husband,” Kyungsoo states plainly, rolling his eyes when Jongin pouts. “Fine,” he huffs, giving in and leaning forward to give the younger boy his kiss.  
  
“Wow, you are _such_ a fantastic kisser I’m going to need another one from you when I come back.”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles, shoving the younger boy on the chest lightly.  
  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
 _“Daddy my apples!”_ they hear Yunwoo whine from the kitchen.  
  
Jongin curses, taking off out of the room before Yunwoo tries to cut his own apple with a butter knife again.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, looking down at his new born and smiling.  
  
“Just so you know your dad is a dork. But you’ll love him,” he whispers, wincing when he hears Jongin _shriek_ from the kitchen followed by a _very_ frantic yell from Yunwoo about a spider he apparently has to go kill.  
  
“I guess we have to go save them, huh?” he questions, sighing while moving to get out of bed.


	16. Fun Sized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fun Sized  
> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 1149  
> Genre: humor, parent!au  
> Summary: Kyungsoo is not short. . . he's just not tall.

Minwoo hates him. That’s all Kyungsoo can conclude as he changes his shirt for the _third_ time today.  
  
The first time Minwoo peed through his diaper. Apparently he and Yunwoo are very different when it comes to brands. Minwoo is always peeing through his diapers but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to just waste the pack they bought.  
  
The second time Minwoo burped and ended up spitting up on his shoulder, so he changed again.  
  
This time, Minwoo knocked his cup out of his hands when he was just trying to drink a cup of juice.  
  
Minwoo can’t even sit up on his own yet, so Kyungsoo has to carry him around because the baby hates sitting still. He has to be constantly moving or interacting with someone. It’s hard, completely different than when Yunwoo was little.  
  
Sighing he puts his shirt over his head, smoothing it down before picking Minwoo up from the bed, his little boy wiggling around excitedly.  
  
Hearing the front door open he perks up, knowing his husband is home to help take care of Minwoo.  
  
“Let’s go see dad,” he whispers to the boy, walking out of his and Jongin’s shared room and spotting not one kid, but _three_.  
  
“Kyungsoo oppa!” Sohee screeches, running to come give him a hug that he can’t really return.  
  
“What are you two doing here?” he questions, looking up at his husband who’s setting Soeun down on the floor, the three year old looking drowsy, like she was asleep in the car.  
  
Sohee rushes over to help her little sister, helping her take off her shoes and coat.  
  
“Luhan asked if I could take Sohee home with us and if I could pick up Soeun, I don’t know he said he had something come up.” Jongin replies, shrugging his shoulders before walking over to give him a kiss and grab Minwoo.  
  
“Weren’t you wearing a red shirt when we left?”  
  
“Your son hates me,” Kyungsoo mumbles, walking over towards Yunwoo and picking up his backpack from where he set it on the floor.  
  
“Do you have homework?” he questions his six year old, watching as he shrugs. Sighing he looks through the green bag, taking his folder out and looking through his folder.  
  
Looking through his calendar he sees the first grader got a smiley face for the day, which deserves a nice dessert later on. He doesn’t have homework and Kyungsoo is glad, sometimes the assignments they give him are so tedious it makes him feel sorry for his little six year old.  
  
“Oppa,” he hears Soeun mumble, tugging on his pants so he looks down, seeing her lifting her arms up.  
  
With a sigh he picks her up, letting the four year old rest her head on his shoulder. The girl looks like the spitting image of Luhan, her eyes are incredibly wide. She and Seungsoo are the same age, just a couple months apart.  
  
“Do you two want a snack?” he questions the six year olds, Sohee immediately nodding her head, her short hair bouncing, while Yunwoo just shrugs.  
  
Frowning he goes towards the kitchen, opening the fridge to see if they have any fruit.  
  
“What’s up with Yunwoo?” he questions quietly, glancing at the living room before looking back at Jongin who’s making Minwoo a bottle.  
  
“I don’t know. He was all mopey when I picked him up,” Jongin replies, shrugging before shaking up Minwoo’s bottle.  
  
“You didn’t ask?” he pesters, setting Soeun down on the floor when she starts to wiggle. She immediately runs to go watch the television with the older two.  
  
“Well, no, but that’s mostly because Sohee was asking me about soccer stuff,” Jongin mumbles, handing Minwoo his bottle and helping him hold it when the boy refuses to hold onto it on his own.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs but nods his head, grabbing two apples and a pack of strawberries to cut up for the kid’s snacks.  
  
Sohee is very talkative. Almost too talkative. It’s honestly something she doesn’t get from either of her parent’s but Joonmyun is the same way. He never shuts up. Sohee is the same way, but she adores soccer. She’s a lot like her dad’s in that aspect.  
  
“Come eat,” he calls once he’s set the table, watching as Yunwoo trails after everyone quietly he decides he might as well ask.  
  
“Yunnie,” he calls out, watching as the six year old looks up at him with a slight twitch, walking over to him and looking up.  
  
“Yes dad?” he mumbles, even sounding off causing him to pick the boy up and carry him to the living room.  
  
Yunwoo doesn’t even make a comment on it, just hugs onto his neck while resting his head on his chest.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he questions, worried he checks Yunwoo’s forehead, making sure he isn’t warm before cupping his face.  
  
“Am I short?” Yunwoo blurts, looking at him with the most stressed out face he’s ever seen on the six year old.  
  
“What?” he replies, confused beyond belief.  
  
“Am I short? Like you?” Yunwoo reiterates making him blanch.  
  
“I’m _not_ short,” he states plainly, moving to glare at Jongin who’s snickering on the other side of the couch. “I’m just not tall.”  
  
“That’s what short is dad,” Yunwoo sasses him, slouching dramatically.  
  
“Yunwoo, your dad isn’t short,” Jongin snorts out, covering his mouth as he starts to laugh. “But why are you even asking?”  
  
Yunwoo pouts, playing with his hands before moving to bite on his nails.  
  
“Someone called me short today,” Yunwoo grumbles, putting his head down making him look absolutely adorable.  
  
“Baby, you’re not done growing yet. You’re _not_ short,” Kyungsoo immediately soothes, rubbing Yunwoo’s back.  
  
“But everyone is taller than me!” Yunwoo whines, his lips wobbling like he’s going to cry.  
  
“It’s true!” Sohee yells from the kitchen table causing Yunwoo to give her a glare.  
  
“You’re just growing slower, but you’re not short yet. Maybe you’ll be tall like your daddy,” Kyungsoo replies, knowing it’s a long shot but he hates Yunwoo looking so miserable about something like this.  
  
“Really?!” Yunwoo questions, looking at him with wide eyes, his lips pulling into an excited grin.  
  
“Really,” he confirms, getting a kiss on the cheek from his six year old before Yunwoo is rushing into the kitchen to boast to Sohee that he’s going to be taller than her when he grows up.  
  
“You know Minwoo is already taller than he was at this age, right?” Jongin questions lowly.  
  
“What’s your point?”  
  
“Minwoo is going to be _taller_ than him, that’s my point,” Jongin snorts, cracking up leaving Kyungsoo to groan, looking over at the dinner table where his little boy is sitting and eating his apples.  
  
“He’s going to be _short_ , like _you_ ,” Jongin giggles, making Minwoo giggle as well.  
  
Kyungsoo glares, pursing his lips at his husband.  
  
“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” he declares.  
  
Jongin immediately shuts up.


	17. Cats Over Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cats Over Kids  
> Pairing: suchen  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 1171w  
> Genre: humor, ku!au  
> Summary: Jongdae and Joonmyun babysit...and realize why they don't want kids

Jongin and Kyungsoo wanted a date night, and since Jongdae is just _such_ a great friend, he volunteered to watch his godson and little Minwoo.   
  
But somehow, Joonmyun volunteered them to watch Sohee and Soeun _the **same** night._  
  
Jongdae does not know why he agreed to this. It’s insane because honestly, he doesn’t care for kids. Of course, Kyungsoo’s kids are the huge exception and Luhan and Minseok’s, well, they’re his little nieces, so he likes them too. But _kids_ , Jongdae doesn’t like kids.  
  
They’re loud and they cry and somehow, kids always end up liking him. In fact, kids loves him.  
  
Which is exactly the problem. They like him, they didn't want him to leave to go get food.  
  
So now, Jongdae is in over his head as Joonmyun is out picking up pizza (the cheapskate didn’t want to pay _three_ dollars for delivery) and all four kids are causing mayhem in their apartment.  
  
Their poor cat looks like he’s about to have a little feline breakdown.  
  
“Soeunnie don’t grab his tail!” he scolds, rushing over and picking up their poor orange tabby and moving to go put him in his and Joonmyun’s room.  
  
Chen looks at him like he’s god as he sets him down on their bed and leaves, closing the door and rushing to go see what the hell that loud crash was.  
  
“Sohee!” he screeches, rushing over and getting her off the top of the couch where she looks like she was about to fucking catapult to the other one.  
  
“You don’t do that!” he scolds, sitting her down in the corner where he put Soeun earlier when she threw a block at Yunwoo’s head.  
  
Sohee pouts at him, reminding him a lot of his brother-in-law.   
  
“But, oppa,” she starts only to get interrupted by a wail from Minwoo.  
  
Whining Jongdae turns around, seeing the poor six month old waking up from his nap because Soeun is poking his nose.  
  
“Leave my brother alone!” Yunwoo huffs, pushing Soeun out of the way only to have her fall and land on her butt.  
  
“Don’t push my sister you shrimp!” Sohee retaliates, getting out of her time out spot and rushing to go punch Yunwoo on the arm.  
  
Jongdae doesn’t even know _who_ to yell at.  
  
Groaning he rushes over and picks Minwoo up, the poor kid letting out the most dramatic cries. He massages his back a little and once he looks a little calmer he moves to glare at all three kids.  
  
“Sohee you don’t punch people!” he scolds, giving her a glare because Yunwoo looks like he wants to cry but he’s holding back.   
  
And well, Jongdae is so highly biased of his godson, he just wants to coddle the boy but he kind of has no room in his arms.  
  
“But he pushed Soeunnie!” Sohee argues, glaring back at him.  
  
Jongdae thinks that Luhan and Minseok need to stop having kids, because they’re these feisty little girls that he honestly cannot deal with.  
  
“That doesn’t mean you punch him! Look! You hurt his feelings!” he points out, “You don’t punch people!” he scolds, wondering how in the hell Luhan and Minseok handle her full time.  
  
Apparently Sohee doesn’t like when people yell at her, because she starts bawling, which makes Soeun cry, which then makes _Yunwoo_ cry.  
  
Minwoo is the only one not crying, but when Jongdae gets a whiff of something very foul, he realizes he’s too busy taking a shit on him to bother with tears.  
  
“I hate kids,” he declares, forgetting to filter causing all three kids to look at him in shock before they really start to cry.  
  
“You hate me?” Yunwoo questions before starting to cry, like, _really_ cry. Cry like Kyungsoo did when he forgot his cocoa puffs back in the eleventh grade and the younger male was highly pregnant.   
  
“Wait! I didn’t mean _you guys!_ ” he splutters, hearing the front door open he looks up, seeing Joonmyun walk into the room with a bright smile on his face.  
  
“Pizza is here!” he chirps, his smile dropping when he spots three kids bawling their eyes out.   
  
“What happened?” Joonmyun questions, setting the pizza down on the counter and looking at his husband in confusion.  
  
“He said he hates us!” Sohee wails, pointing an accusatory finger at his husband who is making a disgusted face, holding Minwoo arms lengths away from himself.  
  
“I said I hate kids! But _not_ you guys!” Jongdae excuses, rushing over to him and handing Minwoo over.  
  
Joonmyun gags, not believing such a tiny baby can cause such a stench.  
  
“He has poop but, I made Yunwoo hate me I think,” Jongdae rushes out, walking back towards the living room and crawling behind the space between the wall and the couch where Yunwoo is hiding.  
  
“Go away!” Yunwoo huffs, stubbornly glaring at him from his little corner.  
  
“Yunwoo you know I don’t hate you,” he soothes, hissing when he hits his head.  
  
Yunwoo snorts at that, covering his mouth as his eyes start to scrunch up.  
  
“That’s not funny,” he pouts, watching as Yunwoo starts to giggle. “Don’t laugh at me!” he whines, causing Yunwoo to crack up, hitting the back of the couch in his laughing fit.  
  
“You look dumb hyung,” Yunwoo snickers, calming down enough that Jongdae can squat in front of him without worrying about the boy crying anymore.  
  
“You know I didn’t mean it, right?” he questions, watching as Yunwoo sobers up a little before nodding his head.  
  
“I love you! You’re my little baby cakes!” he chirps, getting a frown from the six year old.  
  
“I’m _not_ little,” Yunwoo grumbles, but he holds his arms out when he tries to hug him.  
  
“Of course not. You’re uh, yeah, of course not,” Jongdae mumbles, moving from behind the couch and then picking Yunwoo up and carrying him to the table.  
  
Sohee and Soeun are already sitting in their own spots, Joonmyun standing off to the side with Minwoo in his arms, the little boy chewing on the elder’s fingers.  
  
“Sohee, is there something you want to say to Yunwoo?” Joonmyun questions, giving his niece a stern look.  
  
Sohee sighs dramatically, looking up at Yunwoo with a frown.  
  
“I’m sorry I called you a shrimp,” she apologizes.  
  
“What no I meant–,” Joonmyun starts only to get cut off.  
  
“It’s okay,” Yunwoo mumbles back, wiggling to get down so Jongdae sets him in a chair.  
  
“Sorry for pushing you Soeunnie,” Yunwoo apologizes as well, looking at the three year old who just smiles at him.  
  
“Now eat your pizza,” Jongdae chirps, walking over to his husband and little Minwoo.  
  
“I told her to apologize for hitting him…,” Joonmyun mutters quietly, letting Minwoo play with his hands.  
  
“Oh, I think his feelings were hurt more than his arm,” Jongdae replies, smiling at Minwoo who giggles swatting at his face. “He’s sensitive okay?”  
  
“I don’t understand kids,” Joonmyun sighs out, shaking his head.  
  
“This is why we have a cat,” Jongdae declares, walking into the kitchen to look for cups small enough for kids.  
  
Joonmyun silently agrees.


	18. Little Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Little Admirer  
> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 774w  
> Genre: humor, parent!au, ku!au  
> Summary: Jongin glares at a five year old

“Jongin.”  
  
“Jongin, you’re _glaring_.”  
  
“Jongin, they’re _five_.”  
  
“ ** _Jongin_**.”  
  
When his husband fails to hear him Kyungsoo sighs, pinching the taller male’s elbow and getting a whine from him. Jongin turns, a glare on his face and a pout on his lips.  
  
“Why are you pinching me?” Jongin hisses, continuing to rub his elbow.  
  
“You’re glaring at a five year old,” Kyungsoo states sternly, turning back to look at Yunwoo who’s sitting at his desk eating a cupcake.  
  
There just so happens to be another little boy obviously staring at him. Kyungsoo can admit it’s cute, because they’re _five_ and it’s completely innocent.  
  
His husband however, is glaring at the poor little boy who looks like he’s been trying to build up the courage to give their son a Valentine’s Day card.  
  
They’re here for the party, because Yunwoo asked if they could come and of course, they both said yes. They’re skipping classes but their five year is just a little kindergartener who still sometimes cries in the mornings when they drop him off. So of course they don’t mind.  
  
But, it’s obvious their little boy has an admirer. Dongmin, as his name tag says, has been following Yunwoo around since they arrived. At first Kyungsoo didn’t notice, but when Jongin had not so quietly muttered a, _“What the fuck is that kid up to,”_ he couldn’t help but realize the boy would blush when Yunwoo would talk to him or hand him the scissors they were using to cut out hearts.  
  
“He’s eyeing my baby,” Jongin grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the five year old a hard look.  
  
“Jongin, they’re **_five_** ,” he emphasizes, tugging on the arm closest to him until Jongin relents and lets him.  
  
“This is a horrible holiday,” Jongin replies, shaking his head. “We’re teaching them to bribe people for love. This is stupid.”  
  
“You _love_ Valentine’s Day you big sap,” Kyungsoo laughs lightly.  
  
“Yunwoo’s got an admirer?” Luhan questions, sliding up to them and beaming.  
  
Sohee just so happens to be in the same class as Yunwoo. Which was a blessing in disguise because Yunwoo only agreed to stay on the first day because Sohee wasn’t crying and she would be there.  
  
Minseok isn’t here, at work but Luhan took the day off to come to the party.  
  
“Yeah, I think it’s cute,” Kyungsoo says, smiling as Dongmin, bless his soul _finally_ manages to tap Yunwoo on the shoulder.  
  
The card in his hands looks homemade and it’s full of glitter. It looks like a lot of effort was put into it and Kyungsoo appreciates that there’s _green_ glitter on it, Yunwoo’s _favorite_ color, despite that red and pinks are traditional.  
  
“Sohee made a card for herself,” Luhan supplies causing Kyungsoo to laugh.  
  
Jongin however, is not laughing. He’s still glaring.  
  
“C’mon Jongin, lighten up,” Luhan comments, patting the younger boy on the arm.  
  
“How are you two just fine with some kid hitting on my baby?” Jongin questions, shaking his head and looking back at Yunwoo.  
  
“Jongin, he’s not hitting on him, he’s giving him a card. Look! Yunwoo likes it!” Kyungsoo whispers, smiling as he watches Yunwoo start beaming, standing up and giving Dongmin a hug, the other little boy turning bright red.  
  
“This is _wrong_ ,” Jongin whines, pouting as he watches the entire thing unfold before his very own eyes.  
  
Sure, they’re only five and it’s puppy love, but still. It’s the principle of the matter. His son shouldn’t have secret admirers, he shouldn’t be hugging other boys that like him and he most certainly should not be sharing his cupcakes.  
  
Yunwoo never shares food.  
  
Ever.  
  
“Aw,” Luhan coos and Jongin glares at him because even he knows he has limits on glaring at a five year old.  
  
“Isn’t that Sohee kissing someone on the cheek?” he questions, having no clue _where_ Sohee is but he wants Luhan away from him.  
  
“What?!” Luhan shrieks, searching around before taking off.  
  
“Jongin, you’re being a big baby,” Kyungsoo sighs out, shaking his head and watching as Dongmin gets up, declaring he’s going to go get a juice pouch for Yunwoo.  
  
“Am not,” his husband mumbles causing him to roll his yes before leaning on his arm.  
  
“If you keep pouting I’m not giving you your present,” he warns.  
  
“My nighttime present?” Jongin questions, immediately perking up. Kyungsoo tries hard not to roll his eyes.  
  
“Yes,” he confirms, snorting when Jongin is instantly all smiles, getting dragged to the table by Yunwoo who is all too excited to show him his cards.  
  
“So predictable,” Kyungsoo sighs out, shaking his head before walking towards his boys.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bug Bite  
> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 1230w  
> Genre: parent!au, humor, fluff  
> Summary: Yunwoo notices some bug bites

The room is warm when Kyungsoo wakes up, rather, he’s warm. He feels a little dirty, kind of sweaty and he’s a little confused as to why before his brain starts reminding him and then he just smiles like an idiot.  
  
He’s warm because Jongin’s holding him and well, they’re both unclothed, to put it nicely. They had a _good_ night, to keep it PG.  
  
Yawning he rubs his face onto his pillow happily. He could probably sleep about another hour so he doesn’t bother trying to wake up.  
  
But, a little sniffle has his eyes cracking open, his body twitching when he sees Yunwoo standing right next to their bed.  
  
“Yunwoo?” he questions, face heating up as he pulls their comforter up a little higher, although nothing is visible other than their chests. Thank god.  
  
“Where are your pajamas?” Yunwoo questions him curiously, his brows furrowed as he looks at him.  
  
“Um…,” Kyungsoo trails off, moving to sit up and bringing the blanket with him.  
  
“You have clothes on the floor,” Yunwoo adds on, pointing to a pile that happens to be near the foot of the bedside. “Dad you said it’s _bad_ to leave your clothes lying around,” Yunwoo tells him, his forehead creased with stubbornness.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs lightly, scratching behind his ear and trying to think of a way out of this.  
  
He can’t exactly say _what_ they were doing to leave them, well, _naked_. Yunwoo is way too young to be scarred with this memory.  
  
“Baby why don’t you go eat some cereal?” he questions, giving his six year old a timid smile.  
  
“But I want eggs and toast,” Yunwoo replies, giving him a pout.   
  
Kyungsoo sighs, turning to his right to see Jongin waking up, the younger boy looking disgruntled as he moves to sit up.  
  
“Daddy why aren’t you wearing pajamas?” Yunwoo bombards him as soon as he’s up and Jongin’s eyes widen incredibly large.  
  
“Huh?” he replies stupidly, looking down at himself and then looking up with a blush. “Oh, um, daddy got…hot last night. So he took off his shirt, right?” he questions, looking at Kyungsoo who is trying very hard to keep himself covered.  
  
“Yeah, your daddy got hot,” Kyungsoo agrees, biting his lip before giving their six year old a smile.  
  
“But it’s not hot,” Yunwoo mumbles, looking at them both confused, tilting his head and Kyungsoo slowly starts to sink into their covers.  
  
“Baby, why don’t you go check on your brother?” Jongin grits out, feeling his ears start to burn with embarrassment.   
  
“Minwoo is asleep,” Yunwoo replies easily, still standing too close for comfort. “Do you always sleep without clothes?” Yunwoo asks, tilting his head curiously.  
  
“Yunwoo. Go wait at the table and I’ll make you your eggs,” Kyungsoo rushes out, his voice high in pitch and if Jongin weren’t in the same predicament he’d laugh.  
  
“But, what happened to your neck?” Yunwoo questions, his eyes widening as he rushes over and points at Kyungsoo.  
  
Jongin hesitantly looks over at his husband, holding back a laugh when he notices a not so discreet hickey and how quickly his face is heating up, looking a light shade of red.  
  
“Yunwoo go wait at the table,” Kyungsoo states sternly, looking about ready to die and Jongin has to bury his face in his pillow to stifle his laughter.  
  
“But—”  
  
“ ** _Go_** ,” Kyungsoo snaps, getting a loud whine from Yunwoo before Jongin hears little stomps from their six year old.   
  
Peeking from his hiding place he sees Kyungsoo hiding his face in his hands.  
  
“Good morning?” he questions, getting glared at by his husband before Kyungsoo is whacking him with his pillow.  
  
“A hickey?! Really?! Are we seventeen again?” Kyungsoo whispers harshly, flopping onto his back with a loud wail.  
  
“Hey, you were moaning about it last night,” Jongin replies, rolling onto the elder before he can start hitting him with his pillow again. “I took it as encouragement.”   
  
“You’re heavy and I need to go make our six year old food,” Kyungsoo grumbles, trying to wiggle from underneath him.  
  
“Morning kiss first,” he mumbles, smiling happily when Kyungsoo complies.  
  
“You’re lucky I’m still content from last night or I’d push you off of me,” Kyungsoo mumbles.  
  
“Oh?” Jongin questions, perking up. “Content? Don’t you mean _satisfied?_ On cloud nine? Blissed out?”   
  
“Jongin get off of me before I file for divorce,” Kyungsoo states plainly, pinching the younger boy on the cheek causing him to pout.  
  
“Fine, fine, go make our spawn some food. I want pancakes,” Jongin yawns out, flopping back onto the bed with the intent to go back to sleep.  
  
He shrieks when he feels his ear being pulled on, Kyungsoo making him sit up.  
  
“If _I’m_ awake, _you’re_ awake,” Kyungsoo states sternly, throwing a shirt at his face right as they start to hear Minwoo cry through the baby monitor.  
  
“Daddy! Minwoo is crying!” they hear Yunwoo yell from the kitchen.  
  
Jongin sighs, sadly pulling his shirt over his head and looking around for his boxers.  
  
“Do I still get my pancakes at least?” he calls out, watching as Kyungsoo walks out of the room.   
  
Pouting he gets up and drags himself over towards Minwoo’s room, rushing the rest of the way when he hears Minwoo let out a dramatic wail.  
  
“No crying,” he tells the four month old, picking him up and taking him over to the changing table to get him ready for the day.  
  
By the time he’s changed and he heads to the kitchen Yunwoo is eating his eggs and toast and Kyungsoo is mixing something that looks a lot like pancake batter.  
  
“Aw, Kyungsoo you _do_ love me!” he coos, rubbing his nose on the elder’s cheek since he can’t hug him while holding onto Minwoo.  
  
“I _guess_ I do,” Kyungsoo replies, giving Minwoo a kiss on the cheek before shooing him away from the stove.  
  
“Daddy?” they hear Yunwoo call so Jongin looks up, watching as his six year old gives him a funny look.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You have a bug bite on your neck,” Yunwoo informs him, pointing it out and he blushes up to his ears, turning around to glare at Kyungsoo who’s looking sheepish.  
  
“Yeah, a _bug bite_ ,” he replies plainly, watching Kyungsoo start snickering before moving to flip the pancake on the stove.   
  
“It looks ugly,” Yunwoo states, giving him a blank look before going back to eating his eggs.  
  
“Yunwoo don’t be mean to your daddy,” Kyungsoo scolds, but he’s got a shit eating grin on his face that leaves Jongin pouting.  
  
“You’re in cahoots with each other to make me miserable,” he whines, looking down at Minwoo who’s holding onto his finger.  
  
“You better be on my side, you hear me?” he states, getting a little giggle from the boy.  
  
“Go eat your pancake, _darling_ ,” Kyungsoo states plainly, grabbing Minwoo from him and moving to make him a bottle.  
  
“I will but because I’m hungry, not because you told me to,” Jongin grumbles, grabbing his plate and snatching a fork from their dishrack.  
  
When he sits down at the table Yunwoo stares at him and he shifts uneasily, taking a bite of his pancake awkwardly.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“How come you and dad have bug bites?”  
  
“Eat your food,” he grumbles, stabbing at his pancake as Kyungsoo laughs.


	20. Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kick  
> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 843w  
> Genre: parent!au, humor, fluff  
> Summary: Yunwoo introduces himself to his baby brother

Yunwoo stares intently at his dad’s stomach, forcing himself not to blink so he can make sure he is seeing what he thinks he’s seeing.  
  
He waits, counts to ten and then he sees it again! An obvious bump appearing on his dad’s belly before it disappears, sometimes moving in a different spot.  
  
“Dad, it did it again!” he shouts, tugging on his dad’s arm frantically to gain his attention.  
  
Today is Saturday and Yunwoo doesn’t have school on the weekends. He’s sitting on the couch with his dad, they were watching cartoons when he saw the first little bump appear.  
  
“Did what again?” his dad questions him, running his hands through his hair and Yunwoo momentarily forgets what he was saying, smiling contently because he likes when his dad plays with his hair.  
  
But, he remembers the task at hand. Find out why his dad’s stomach keeps moving around.  
  
“Your tummy,” he replies, pointing at it where he last saw movement.  
  
His dad has a _very_ large tummy these days. It’s _massive_ , like a beach ball but Yunwoo can’t comment on it, because last time his dad cried and it was scary.  
  
“It’s _moving_ ,” he states seriously, looking up at his dad when he starts to laugh.  
  
“That’s your baby brother,” his dad tells him, grabbing his hand and setting it down on his stomach.  
  
Yunwoo frowns, not understanding when he feels a tiny hit against the palm of his hand making his eyes widen in shock.  
  
“What _was_ that?” he questions incredulously, feeling it again and again.  
  
“Your brother is kicking you,” his dad laughs out, ruffling his hair and moving his hand to a different place where he can feel even more kicks.  
  
“He is?”  
  
His dad nods his head.  
  
“Why?” he questions, frowning because he doesn’t get it.  
  
“He’s just moving around, see, his head is over here,” his dad states quietly, moving his hand to the top of his belly and then moving it to the side, “I’m pretty sure this is an elbow, can you feel that?”  
  
Yunwoo nods his head quickly, biting his lip and looking up at his dad.  
  
“His feet are over here,” his dad states, moving his hand again and then letting it go. “He moves around a lot.”  
  
“Does it hurt?” Yunwoo questions, looking up at his dad concerned. He won’t like it if it means it hurts his dad.  
  
“No, it doesn’t hurt.”  
  
Yunwoo nods his head, looking up when he sees his daddy coming into the room and sitting next to them on the couch.  
  
“I felt the baby kick dad,” he states proudly, smiling when his daddy reaches over and picks him up.  
  
“He likes you,” his daddy tells him, giving him a smile while setting him down in his lap. “Did you know your brother can hear you talk?”  
  
Yunwoo lets out a little gasp, shaking his head no while looking down at his dad’s stomach in awe.  
  
“He _can?_ ” he questions loudly, looking at his dad for confirmation and getting a nod.  
  
“Why don’t you talk to him,” his daddy suggests, sitting him down next to his dad and telling him to lean gently on his tummy.  
  
Yunwoo only does so when he gets a nod from his dad, lying his head down on his large belly and then frowning, not knowing what to say.  
  
“What do I talk about?” he questions with a huff, looking up at his daddy.  
  
“Why don’t you tell him who you are?” his daddy suggests, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and giving him a smile.  
  
Yunwoo hums in acknowledgement, clearing his throat and then starting.  
  
“My name is Kim Yunwoo, I’m six years old,” he speaks out loudly, feeling a tiny press against his head. “I’m your hyung. I was here first so you have to listen to me.”  
  
Yunwoo looks up in confusion when his dads start to laugh, his lips forming a pout.  
  
“Can I tell him about my favorite dinosaur?” he questions, looking up at his daddy and getting a nod and a smile.  
  
“Can I tell him about my teacher?” he asks, just to be sure.  
  
“You can talk to him about anything you want,” his daddy states, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek that makes him smile.  
  
“We have two daddies,” he says to his dad’s stomach, poking at it for no reason other than he wants to. “One is short and one isn’t. You’re in the short one’s tummy right now. He makes better cereal than daddy,” he states seriously.  
  
“How does your dad make better cereal than me?” his daddy questions loudly, pinching him on the cheek.  
  
“You put too much milk,” he replies seriously, not liking when his daddy gives him cereal because it gets soggy quicker. “Dad makes it better than you.”  
  
Yunwoo ignores how his dad’s start to argue over milk and turns his attention back to his kicking brother. He needs to tell him to never eat his daddy’s eggs, sometimes they have shells.


	21. Poor Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Poor Thing  
> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 1005w  
> Genre: parent!au, humor  
> Summary: Yunwoo wants some bubbles

Having two sons is honestly the best thing in the world to Jongin, other than being married of course. Yunwoo, despite his bluntness, is the cutest seven year old anyone could ask for and Minwoo, is by far the cutest little one old. He runs like crazy, trailing after Yunwoo whom he adores.  
  
Jongin loves them. Jongin didn’t think it was possible to love someone as much as he loves his little family but he does.  
  
What he _doesn’t_ love, is that Yunwoo is also a little twerp and has been teaching Minwoo to be a little twerp as well.  
  
He’s already drilled it into the one year old’s head what he should be called. And it’s _not_ dad.  
  
“No, Minwoo, you call me _dad_ , c’mon now, say _dad_ ,” he states sternly, watching as his son eyes him with a permanent smile on his face.  
  
Minwoo looks towards Yunwoo who somehow conveys a hidden message just through simple eye contact, because Minwoo giggles at him, shakes his head and says the unthinkable.  
  
“ _Daddy_.”  
  
Jongin’s hopes are positively _crushed_.  
  
“Kyungsoo, your son’s are making me miserable,” he whines, standing up from the floor and walking over towards his husband who is currently hanging up their stockings.  
  
Christmas is in three weeks and they’re spending the weekend decorating and eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate. They picked out their Christmas tree and Minwoo has tried hugging it at least three times. Yunwoo helped decorate and since he’s short, all the ornaments are at his level.  
  
It’s a terribly tacky tree but it’s perfect.  
  
“I can’t imagine _why_ they would do that,” Kyungsoo replies, picking Monggu up from the floor when the dog starts to get in the way a little. Janggu is sleeping in his doggy bed and Jongin has to keep an eye on Minwoo because last week he tried pulling his tail.  
  
“He’s calling me daddy because Yunwoo does. He’s a _copycat_ ,” he huffs, watching as Yunwoo goes to get another cookie from the kitchen and Minwoo waddles after him.  
  
“Maybe we should _all_ call you daddy,” Kyungsoo replies, turning around and giving him a look that makes him flush.  
  
“Or you could _not_ ,” he grumbles, pouting when Kyungsoo laughs at him. “You’re just proving my point. You _all_ have it out for me, I swear you make me miserable on purpose.”  
  
“You must be so _miserable_ with your _lovely_ husband and two sons,” Kyungsoo sighs out sarcastically, shaking his head at him and giving a pitying look.  
  
“ _So_ miserable,” he agrees, smiling while walking over towards the elder, setting Monggu down and then pulling him into a hug. “I’m the most miserable man on the face of the planet,” he mumbles into the elder’s neck.  
  
“You poor thing.”  
  
“Daddy, can we watch a movie now?” Yunwoo questions, tugging on his pants and looking at him expectantly.  
  
Jongin contemplates it, looking for Minwoo and finding him sitting on the floor with a snowman shaped cookie in his mouth and frosting in his hair.  
  
“After you and your brother take a bath,” he replies, walking over to the one year old and getting two sticky hand prints on his face from Minwoo squishing his cheeks together.  
  
“I told you icing was a horrible idea,” he hears Kyungsoo snort out from near the tree.  
  
“Icing was Yunwoo’s idea,” Jongin informs him, looking down to see their seven year old completely licking all the icing off the reindeer cookie he has.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Kyungsoo mumbles, sighing before shaking his head. “Last time I ate icing it wasn’t off a cookie.”  
  
Jongin chokes, nearly dropping Minwoo who thinks it’s hilarious and starts clapping and giggling like crazy.  
  
“Will you _quit_ ,” he whispers harshly, giving Kyungsoo a glare when he walks up to them and holds his hands out for Minwoo.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“You’re insufferable, you know that?” he questions, handing the baby over and watching as Minwoo smears the remainder of the icing he has left on his hands on Kyungsoo’s nose.  
  
“I love you too,” Kyungsoo replies, and because he’s just like their sons and wants to make his life _miserable_ , he has the audacity to _lick_ his cheek.  
  
“ _Kyungsoo!_ ” he all but shrieks out, looking horrified at their seven year old to make sure he didn’t see anything. Luckily he didn’t and Minwoo is far too young to even remember it.  
  
“What? I’m making you miserable,” Kyungsoo states seriously, cracking a smile before turning around and walking to hang up the rest of the stockings while talking softly to Minwoo.  
  
Jongin watches as Minwoo turns and rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, smiling at him and waving.  
  
“Bye-bye daddy,” Minwoo calls out, bursting into a fit of giggles when Kyungsoo starts to poke at his sides.  
  
Jongin can only sigh, looking down at Yunwoo who’s got a huge smile on his face.  
  
“Can I take a bubble bath?” Yunwoo questions, holding his hands in front of his chest in a pleading manner. “Pretty please?”  
  
Jongin sighs, “Baby I don’t think we have bubbles,” he replies, knowing that they _had_ a bottle but Minwoo decided to fill the entire tub with it when they weren’t watching.  
  
“I have a coupon,” Yunwoo replies seriously, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it over to him.  
  
Jongin gapes, looking down at the crookedly cut out thing and then back at his seven year old.  
  
“You save fifty cents.”  
  
Jongin is so confused and so impressed that all he can do is stare at the coupon until Kyungsoo asks what is going on.  
  
“You called daddy a poor thing, so I gave him a coupon for the bubbles I want,” Yunwoo informs them all.  
  
He frowns when his dad starts laughing hysterically, his daddy pouting as he goes to get his keys.  
  
“Bubbles?” Minwoo questions, tugging on his shirt with a smile.  
  
“Yes, bubbles. Let’s go eat some more cookies,” he mumbles, tugging Minwoo along when his dad won’t stop laughing.


	22. The Birds and the Spaceships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc i asked if i should post some drabbles while i am able to write this summer and people said yes so here is one i wrote like two months ago when i found my padlet of KU tidbits 
> 
> will probably post more bc honestly my summer I course is going by very quickly and work is pretty boring too
> 
> my twitter is @soosquad and on my listography are all the pdf's for KU verse! i also updated AYW on the 29th and several times after so it has several new chapters.

“Yunnie Hyung, where do babies come from?”

Yunwoo pauses the video game he’s playing and looks at Minwoo, pursing his lips and wondering what to tell the three-year-old. He’s holding onto his teddy bear and looking at him with an annoying pout on his lips. Yunwoo adjusts his glasses and sets his controller down.

Honestly, Yunwoo doesn’t know the answer either. He’s only ten and although Sohee tried telling him one time, he covered his ears and yelled at her until his daddy came in and asked what was going on. He’s never really cared to know, even if he’s a bit curious himself, he can’t bring himself to google it.

“They get delivered by aliens from another planet,” he replies, shrugging and watching as Minwoo’s eyes get incredibly wide, his mouth forming an o shape.

“Aliens ride around in space ships, right hyung?” Minwoo questions, looking excited and moving to sit next to him.

Yunwoo sighs, shoulders deflating because he _really_ wants to finish this level, but Minwoo is going to bug him _forever_ now.

“Yes,” he replies, resting his face in his hand as he leans on the arm rest to the couch.

“Does that mean daddy saw a space ship? But what about his tummy?"” Minwoo questions some more, pursing his lips in thought and tilting his head.

“No, they land on top of the hospital to hand over the babies. Um, there's a radio in his stomach that sends a signal he wants a baby,” he lies, rolling his eyes when Minwoo giggles uncontrollably, snorting as well.

Yunwoo really wishes his dad would come in and tell them they’re going to pick up their daddy from the hospital soon. He had a fever, so he had to stay an extra day and Kangwoo, his newest baby brother, has to stay there for a while because he’s too tiny. Yunwoo was surprised at how tiny he was, even tinier than he vaguely remembers Minwoo being.

“So Kangwoo was in outer space before!” Minwoo whispers, clapping his hands excitedly before hopping off the couch and saying he’s going to make their daddy a card.

Yunwoo smiles happily, glad to be able to go back to his game when he hears his dad calling his name making him groan, leaving his controller on the couch as he walks towards the kitchen.

“Yes dad?” he questions, letting out a dramatic sigh just thinking about how he’s _never_ going to finish his video game now.

“Go put on your shoes, we’re going to visit your daddy and Kangwoo.”

Yunwoo nods his head obediently, “Can I bring my ipad?” he questions hopefully, deflating yet again when his dad gives him a stern look.

“You’re going to see your father and your baby brother, so _no_ and go grab yourself a jacket,” his dad states sternly.

“But it’s _summer_ dad, it’s _hot_ ,” he whines.

“Meaning the hospital will be extra cold to compensate.”

Yunwoo opens his mouth and then closes it, realizing his dad is right, yet again. Honestly, he doesn’t know why he bothers sometimes, he thinks as he drags himself to his room.

Kyungsoo sighs, shaking his head as he watches his eldest son mope his way to his room. He finished packing up last night’s leftovers and zips up the lunchbox. Jongin complained that the hospital food isn’t good, he doesn’t _want_ it, so Kyungsoo has to do whatever the younger boy wants.

Once he’s done packing everything up he calls for Minwoo, setting everything down on the counter and looking for his shoes. Minwoo comes running up to him, waving around a piece of paper folded in half excitedly.

“I made daddy a card!” Minwoo shouts, jumping up and down and clapping his hands when he takes it from him.

Kyungsoo’s brows furrow when he sees a space ship and some aliens. “Wow, um it’s really nice, baby,” he compliments, wondering what on earth the three-year-old has been watching for him to be drawing aliens delivering babies. At least, that's what he thinks is happening. 

“Really?” Minwoo questions, beaming up at him and hugging onto his legs happily. “Daddy will like it?”

Kyungsoo nods, “Your daddy will love it, now go find your shoes so we can leave.”

Minwoo smiles up at him before dashing towards his room while Yunwoo walks back into the kitchen. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes when he sees the ten-year-old eyeing the card with a smirk on his face.

“You don’t happen to know why _aliens_ are on that, do you?”

Yunwoo blushes, his cheeks turning bright pink as he starts looking around the room, messing with his glasses.

“Nu uh, he has a wild imagination I guess,” Yunwoo replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Remind me to have a _long_ talk with you once your dad and brother are back home.”

Yunwoo sighs dramatically, he can never hide anything from his dad.

 


	23. Full House

If there’s a holiday where Yunho can expect his usually quiet house to be full of noise, it’s Christmas. As per tradition Christmas eve is always spent with his immediate family. Kyungsoo and Jongin along with his three grandchildren always spend the night. They watch movies and eat cookies and wake up way too early for his liking the following morning because with four kids in the house, there’s too much excitement to wait until noon like he wants.

His nine-year-old barged into his bedroom around seven o’clock _demanding_ they get up so he could open his presents and drink hot chocolate. Yunho had half a mind to go back to bed but then Minwoo _jumped_ on him _screaming_ that it was Christmas and he was left to tiredly give up his hopes of ever waking up late on the holiday.

So, they all woke up, opened presents, although Kangwoo didn’t really understand the _concept_ considering he’s just a year old, and then after that they ate breakfast. By the time lunch rolls around his house is completely full with his sister and two nephews and their families as well.

“Grandpa, did you change the wifi password?” Yunho hears someone question so he looks up from the potatoes he’s cutting and spots Yunwoo and for a second, he has to double take and make sure his son has not aged backwards because they’re nearly identical.

“Your grandpa Jaejoong turned off the router because he wants everyone to spend quality time together,” he replies, watching as the eleven-year-old sighs dramatically before nodding his head and walking towards the fridge.

“Dad, what’s with the wifi?” Kyungsoo questions, popping into the kitchen just a second later with a frown on his face. “I’m trying to show Jongdae that he’s wrong.”

“Grandpa Jaejoong turned it off,” Yunwoo informs his dad, reaching for a sprite from the fridge and opening it up.

“I’m not wrong!” Jongdae shouts, coming into the kitchen as well. “Hey, baby cakes grab me a soda too!”

Yunho turns around just in time to see the eleven-year old’s face turn bright pink.

“I’m _eleven_ , quit calling me that!” he all but screeches, groaning when Jongdae just laughs in response.

“Right, right, sorry. Baby cakes _junior_ , grab me a soda!” Jongdae chirps.

Kyungsoo snorts, shoving his best friend before walking over to the fridge to grab himself and Jongdae something. He pats Yunwoo on the shoulder, listening to him grumble to himself about _not_ being a baby anymore.

“You’re _annoying_ , hyung,” Yunwoo announces as he starts to walk out of the kitchen.

“But I’m still your favorite!” Jongdae chirps, ruffling the eleven-year-olds hair.

“Only because I’m not given much of a choice,” Yunwoo huffs before escaping.

Yunho watches the entire exchange silently, popping the chopped-up potatoes into a boiling pot of water on the stove and then going to wash his hands.

“Aren’t you excited for when he’s an actual teenager? He’s going to be so _moody_ ,” Jongdae comments, snickering to himself when Kyungsoo looks a little pale.

“Are you ready for tampon runs Jongdae?” Yunho questions, looking at his nephew-in-law seriously. “Yuna is going to be a teenager one day too,” he warns.

“She just turned one! Why are you trying to make me miserable!” Jongdae whines, leaning on Kyungsoo with a pout.

After years of saying they weren’t going to have kids, his nephew and Jongdae ended up with twins, one girl and one boy. Yunho may not have any granddaughters, but he’s lived with enough women to know a thing or two.

“Don’t worry, Luhan will help you,” Kyungsoo comments, patting Jongdae on the back.

“Help who with what?” Luhan questions, walking into the kitchen with Han in his arms, the one year old chewing on a toy silently.

“Jongdae has just realized he’s going to have to buy feminine hygiene products one day,” Kyungsoo announces, “You have three girls, you’ll have to help him out.”

“Sohee hasn’t gotten her period yet, but I’ve been doing research!” Luhan gushes, sitting down at the bar near Kyungsoo and handing over his only son to him. “I want to be prepared so she doesn’t freak out. Also! We went bra shopping last week!”

“Luhan, that’s not something your preteen daughter wants announced to the world,” Yunho comments, shaking his head when Luhan looks surprised.

“Oh…. right….”

“Minseok mentioned that on the phone, he said that _he_ was embarrassed _for_ Sohee so he took the rest of the kids to the toy aisle,” Kyungsoo comments, shrugging his shoulders and taking off his glasses when Han tries reaching for them.

Luhan moves to open his mouth but Jongin walks in with a huge frown on his lips, Kangwoo clinging to him and a cellphone that is ringing obnoxiously in his hands. Yunho quickly goes to check on the potatoes.

“Why did you bring your work phone?” Jongin questions, setting it down on the counter. Luhan indiscreetly pushes it over towards Kyungsoo and then moves to grab Han, high tailing it out of there too. Kyungsoo gives Jongdae a tiny glare when he bails too. Sighing he grabs the phone and turns the screen off, ignoring the call.

“I brought it on accident. I thought I turned it off,” Kyungsoo replies calmly, watching his husbands face to make sure he didn’t accidentally make him mad.

Although his dad isn’t retired yet, he’s pretty close to it. Kyungsoo has been starting to slowly take things over, although he and Joonmyun will be splitting the responsibilities because it’s obviously too much for one person, especially when he has three kids and Jongin. Either way, Joonmyun had to take some time off when Jongsuk got sick with a cold. So Kyungsoo had to manage everything the past couple of weeks. Which meant bringing his work cell home with him. Kyungsoo swore not to work during the actual holiday, but somehow it managed to get packed in his bag and well, Jongin doesn’t _like_ him having a work phone and makes his discontentment known. Kyungsoo really tries to avoid bringing it out of the office, because he knows firsthand that it sucks to have a dad that’s always working, but sometimes he’s left without a choice. But, he really did turn it off, he distinctly remembers doing it.

“Promise?” Jongin questions, Kangwoo finally letting go enough to look around and spot him.

His one year old sniffles before reaching out for him, Jongin letting him go and then sitting down on the barstool closest to him.

“Promise. I turned it off, I don’t know who turned it back on,” he admits, looking down at Kangwoo and wiping his hair away from his forehead. “Where’s Minwoo?” he questions, not having spotted his five-year-old in a while, he would be the prime suspect.

“He’s building a fort with Seungsoo, Soeun and Somin in the playroom. I helped for a while but then your phone started ringing,” Jongin replies, reaching over and stealing his soda. “Taemin called and said Sungkyung won’t stop asking when we’re going over. She has gifts for us apparently.”

Kyungsoo perks up, “I hope she picked them out, she gives good gifts for a ten-year-old.” Last year their goddaughter got him a gift card for a coffee shop near his work. They had the most delicious muffins he almost cried when he used it all up.

“I told him around five. Is lunch almost ready? I’m starving,” Jongin mumbles, trying to sneak at peak at what Yunho is doing but not having much luck.

Kyungsoo twitches when he hears someone scream, looking around Jongin to see Yunwoo rushing back into the kitchen and hiding behind Jongin.

“What are you doing?” his husband questions, trying to turn around but Yunwoo’s got a deathgrip on his shirt.

“There’s a spider,” their eleven-year-old mutters, his ears bright red as he refuses to let go of Jongin’s sweater.

“This is your fault you know,” he states, shaking his head as he gets up to go take care of the bug problem since Yunwoo is still terrified of anything with more than six legs.

Walking into the living room Kyungsoo looks around, seeing Joonmyun and Jongdae on the floor with the twins while Minseok and Luhan are sitting on the couch. His aunt Minah and Jaejoong are talking on the other sofa. Honestly he doesn’t see a spider anywhere until he spots Sohee _carrying_ the damn thing.

“Kyungsoo oppa look! It’s green!” she chirps, shoving the thing in his face causing him to flinch.

“That’s nice, uh, why don’t you set it free outside?” he questions, shaking his head as she does what she’s told.

“Is it dead?” he hears a tiny voice question.

Turning around he spots Yunwoo hiding behind Jongin, peeking his head out with a frown on his lips.

“Sohee put it outside, you’re safe from a bug that’s no bigger than your nail,” he declares, getting glared at.

“Spiders can _kill_ you,” Yunwoo defends, walking around Jongin and reaching for Kangwoo who willingly goes with his eldest brother. Kangwoo _adores_ his brothers, only ever wanting to go with them or his grandpa.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, turning around and crossing his arms. “See what happens when you scream in front of spiders? Now he’s forever scared of them too.”

Jongin has the nerve to look offended, “Hey, he’s right you know! Some are poisonous! Besides, he’s not scared of thunder anymore. I call that improvement.”

“Joonmyun used to be afraid of thunder,” Minseok comments, holding onto Jongsuk’s hand as the one year old stands and attempts to walk. He’s slower than his sister who runs around now.

“I was _not_ scared,” Joonmyun huffs, flipping the page of the book he’s attempting to read Yuna but she looks more interested in biting on the hard edges.

“Either way, I find Yunwoo being scared of spiders adorable. He’s like a Kyungsoo clone but scared of a bug. It’s great,” Jongdae comments, reaching over and pinching Yuna’s cheek and getting a squeal from her.

“Lunch is ready!” Yunho announces, everyone getting up and heading towards the kitchen in response.

Kyungsoo sighs, checking his phone and replying to a message from Chanyeol and another from Baekhyun. They’re both probably busy and he won’t see them until new years with as much as he has piled up back at the office.

“You know I was thinking for our anniversary we should go to Jeju again. Kangwoo has never been to the beach,” Jongin comments, hugging him from behind and resting his head on his shoulder.

“You want to take all three of them to the beach in the winter?” he questions, knowing the water will be too cold for them to even enjoy.

“We don’t have to swim, we can just show him and go to that shop with all the cool seashells,” Jongin mumbles, letting him go in opt to get food.

“Alright,” Kyungsoo agrees, “We haven’t been since Yunwoo was little.”

“You’re the best!” Jongin beams at him, moving to give him a kiss that he accepts gratefully.

Yunwoo thinks otherwise because he makes a noise and his nose scrunches up. “You’re **_gross_** ,” their eleven-year-old mutters.

Kyungsoo scoffs, “One day _you_ could be the one getting kissed by a boy, you won’t think it’s gross then,” he states, laughing when Yunwoo turns bright red and immediately excuses himself, but not without muttering about how _embarrassing_ he is.

Jongin frowns, “I take it back, you’re horrible! Yunwoo you’re not allowed to kiss anyone!” he shouts, handing Kyungsoo his plate and going to make sure the boy knows kissing is off limits. “You’re going to become a priest! Hey! Quit walking away from me!”

Yunho sighs, shaking his head and giving his son a look. “Please don’t tell me he’s still trying to convince Yunwoo people have cooties,” his dad questions.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No. Yunwoo figured out that was fake a while back, he’s still trying to think of something else.”

Yunho rubs his face, not the least bit surprised at his son-in-law. “Let me know how that goes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so to avoid any confusion  
> Yunwoo - 11 years old  
> Minwoo - 5  
> Kangwoo - 1 (who was carried by Jongin if the last drabble was confusing.)
> 
> Luhan & Minseok have three girls and one boy  
> Sohee , Soeun, Somin and Han (who is named after Luhan bc he waited patiently for a boy lol)
> 
> Jongdae and Joonmyun have one girl (Yuna) and one boy (Jongsuk) who are fraternal twins (They were very adamant on not having kids. Joonmyun eventually did want one, Jongdae compromised and they got twins instead. ) 
> 
> Taemin and Sunyoung just have Sungkyung
> 
> Yunho and Jaejoong just have Seungsoo
> 
> if you have any questions just ask and i can hopefully explain lol


	24. pump(kim's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad, what’s a sexy nurse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone had a good (and safe) halloween !!

“C’mon Minwoo, hurry up and pick out an outfit,” Kyungsoo calls, checking his watch for the time because he swore he wouldn’t spend hours out shopping for Halloween costumes this year. They have three days until Halloween and the boys have yet to get costumes.

Minwoo turned five a week ago and they were busy with his birthday along with school and work and he’s just now finding time to take them out to pick. Jongin was originally supposed to take them two days ago, but got sick with a cold and was dramatically bed ridden for a day and a half.

“I’m thinking,” Minwoo huffs, staring hard at two different costumes. A dinosaur or Captain America. It seems to be a hard choice to make for the five-year-old.

Yunwoo picked out a doctor costume, complete with stethoscope and now they’re just waiting on Minwoo to hurry up and make his choice.

“Dad I’m hungry,” Yunwoo grumbles, the eleven-year-old tugging on his arm impatiently. “Can we get pizza?”

Kyungsoo sighs, rechecking the time and seeing that it’s almost six o’clock. Jongin and Kangwoo are somewhere in the store, shopping for groceries but at this point, he doesn’t want to deal with cooking and cleaning. A pizza is sounding really good.

“Dad, what’s a sexy nurse?” Minwoo questions causing his eyes to nearly bug out of his head and Yunwoo to start snickering. He rushes up to the five-year-old and drags him away from the sexy nurse next to the sexy cat costumes, directing him towards the kid’s section. He wasn’t even aware the boy _knew_ the word sexy.

“Just hurry and pick something,” he comments, sighing tiredly when Minwoo starts looking over a ninja outfit.

“Dad, _food_ ,” Yunwoo whines, tugging on his arm childishly before leaning on him. “Hungry.”

“We’ll grab something after we leave,” he decides, watching as Minwoo starts looking over the hotdog costume next to the ninja.

“Hurry _up,_ you big baby,” Yunwoo calls out, starting to walk over to Minwoo with a glare on his face.

Kyungsoo groans, reaching out and yanking him back before he can make his little brother cry. “Be nice to him,” he scolds, shaking his head. Yunwoo can be so mean to the poor five-year-old for no reason at all. If he’s starving his meanness only increases.

“I’m not a baby, I’m _five_ ,” Minwoo huffs, sticking his tongue out at Yunwoo who he has to hold back, _again_ , from actually going after him.

“ _Both_ of you behave,” he scolds the two of them, giving them glares that really only works on Minwoo, the five-year-old pouting but nodding his head, looking back at the costumes. Yunwoo has developed an immunity to the glare, which really worries him for when the boy is a teenager.  

Hearing a cart come into the aisle he turns around, seeing Jongin along with Kangwoo, the one year old chewing on a straw. Kyungsoo frowns when he realizes Jongin bought a drink _and_ personal pizza from the front. Curse Target and their overpriced food court.

“Daddy!” Minwoo chirps, rushing over to Jongin with a smile on his face.

“Pizza!” Yunwoo rushes up to the cart and steals a piece of the pizza without asking, smiling happily after the first bite.

“You bought yourself a pizza?” Kyungsoo questions, walking over to the cart and seeing Kangwoo’s face full of marinara sauce. It’s going to be a _pain_ to get the red stains out of his white shirt.

“Well, I mean, Kangwoo was hungry. I wasn’t going to let him _starve_ ,” Jongin replies, shrugging and taking a sip of his drink, handing it over to Minwoo when he makes grabby hands.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, stomach grumbling loudly as he looks at the pizza. The only slice left gets handed to Minwoo and he sighs sadly watching the three kids eat. He hasn’t had anything since his lunch at noon and even then, he didn’t get to finish it because an intern screwed something up. He nearly cries when Jongin reaches into the basket and hands him a completely untouched pizza that was hiding underneath a box of napkins.

“I got you one too,” Jongin comments, handing it over with a smile. “Aren’t I the best?”

“I _love_ you,” he replies, reaching over for the pizza happily and immediately opening it up and grabbing a slice.

“Minwoo, you still haven’t picked out a costume?” Jongin questions, watching as Yunwoo throws his into the basket next to Kangwoo’s pumpkin suit. The one year old can barely walk, but Jongin really wants to milk free candy from strangers this year. His yearly “inspections” pile has been decreasing year after year.

“No, he’s taking forever!” Yunwoo complains over a mouthful of food, handing his crust over to Kangwoo who giggles excitedly over it.

“I can’t decide,” Minwoo whines, pouting with a mouthful of food. “If I pick out the ghost outfit, will Kangwoo get scared?” he questions seriously.

Jongin shrugs, stealing a pepperoni off of Kyungsoo’s pizza and then looking down at the one year old. He does get scared easily, but ghost costumes aren’t too bad. It’s usually just a white sheet.

“Or I can be a pumpkin like him!” Minwoo blurts, rushing over and grabbing the costume with a smile on his face. “I’ll be a pumpkin!”

“You sure?” he questions, getting nudged by Kyungsoo who grumbles about not changing the boys mind.

“Yes, a pumpkin,” Minwoo confirms, nodding his head before standing on his tip toes to put the outfit into the basket.

“ _Finally_ ,” Yunwoo grumbles, taking the liberty to start pushing the cart towards the end of the aisle. “Only took you a _million_ years.”

Minwoo rushes after him, yelling loudly about his choice in costume being _better_ than a doctor while simultaneously trying to convince Yunwoo to be a pumpkin too so they can all match. The five-year-old ends up starting an argument that he’s probably going to have to listen to all the way home. Hopefully when Kangwoo starts really talking he won’t be as argumentative as the older two.

“The free candy better be worth spending over an _hour_ staring at every costume possible,” Kyungsoo speaks up, pulling him along after the kids.

“It will be! Your dad’s neighborhood gives out full sized candy bars! It’s like heaven!” he defends, already looking forward to the twix bars he’s going to get. Well, that the kids are going to get and he’s going to confiscate for no reason at all.

“Fine, but you’re explaining what a sexy nurse is to our five-year-old,” Kyungsoo informs the younger male, rolling his eyes when Jongin shrieks in horror.


	25. sugar rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re going to give Yunwoo a headache on the way home.” 
> 
> “They’re going to give _me_ a headache on the way home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble 1 out of 2 !! will post the next one once i finish it up!
> 
> Merry Christmas in advance!!!!!!!!

Christmas time is always hectic, work makes it even more hectic and Kyungsoo is glad he gets a full five days off from dealing with his incompetent interns and the mess that is running a company. He genuinely doesn’t know how his dad did it all by himself, because between him and Joonmyun they _still_ end up spending extra hours after work within the week. He’s surprised he ever saw his dad at all when he was younger.

Currently he’s at their annual Christmas party, searching amazon on his phone for something he can get Jongin that doesn’t involve him waiting in line or trying to find a parking spot in a busy parking lot. The younger male is supposed to arrive soon with just Kangwoo, the elder two kids still at school. Once he gets here they’re going to make a visit to Minwoo’s holiday party at school, Yunwoo being twelve and not even having one anymore.

“Merry Christmas!” he hears someone chirp so he looks up, flinching when a giftbag is shoved towards him.

It’s Sooyoung, one of the seven interns they have and one of the only ones that isn’t an idiot. He likes Sooyoung, and usually requests her or one other person when he has to have an intern with him during the day. Although, she’s always so happy he really doesn’t get it. When he was an intern he wanted to just drink coffee and go home. She shoved a pair of antlers on his head when the party started and he hasn’t had the heart to take them off yet.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” he replies carefully, feeling guilty because he’s pretty sure all the interns got the same gift, a visa gift card.

He probably should have been more personable and at least gotten them something with more thought, but he also knows any sort of money to interns is a win in their book.

“You’re my boss, this is kind of how I make sure I don’t get stuck getting you coffee every morning,” she replies quietly before breaking into a grin and then giving him a tiny wave before going off with the other interns.

Kyungsoo sighs, looking down at the gift and wondering what she could have even gotten him. He starts to sift through the tissue paper when something attacks his legs making him bite back a shriek, looking down with wide eyes and only calming down when he sees Kangwoo, the two-year-old looking up at him with a Santa hat on and a smile.

“Up,” his two-year-old demands quietly, so he complies, shaking his head when Kangwoo immediately hides underneath his chin.

“He wanted those cookies over on the table, but he got scared of that intern with the ugly sweater,” Jongin speaks up, reaching over and giving him a kiss on the cheek that has Kangwoo letting out a tiny whine.

“That’s Doyoung, he’s nice,” he replies, patting Kangwoo on the back and making his way over towards the table with the desserts.

“Well his sweater terrified our two-year-old,” Jongin replies with a snort.

Kyungsoo doesn’t see why, although Doyoung does have on one of those purposefully ugly Christmas sweaters, it’s not like it isn’t work appropriate. It just has a tree with a removeable star and ornaments on it. Nothing scary at all, but Kangwoo is sensitive, even for a two-year-old.

He sighs as he adjusts Kangwoo in his arms so that way the boy can look at the cookies. “Which one do you want?” he questions quietly, watching as Kangwoo perks up, looking down at the cookies before pointing to the peanut butter ones with the peanut butter cups he’s pretty sure one of the interns made.

Kyungsoo picks up the cookie and hands it over to Kangwoo, hoping he manages to keep his shirt clean for once.

“Which one of them gave you that gift?” Jongin questions, making him roll his eyes and give his husband a look. “I just wanna know!” the younger boy defends, a pout on his lips that Kyungsoo can’t ignore.

“Sooyoung did. We’re probably going to hire her on after her internship is up,” he replies quietly, not wanting the other interns to hear him. He and Joonmyun have already talked it over and they’re only going to hire on three of them.

“So, what did the pretty intern get you?” Jongin questions, making him roll his eyes again.

“I don’t know, Kangwoo yah, you want to open it?” he questions his two-year-old, watching with a smile as Kangwoo perks up and nods his head, making grabby hands at the gift and peeking inside curiously.

Kangwoo pulls out a book, luckily not getting any chocolate on it. It’s a Japanese cuisine cookbook that has him smiling, glad he got something useful unlike the weird gifts he’s gotten in the past from other people within the office. Like that one year someone thought a salad tosser was a great gift. He never even eats salad. 

“She really was serious about not wanting to get us coffee,” he mumbles, knowing once they come back from the Christmas break he’s sending someone else on the morning coffee runs. “Wonder what she got Joonmyun.”

“I dunno, but if we want to make it to Minwoo’s party we should leave in a little bit,” Jongin replies, grabbing another sugar cookie snowman and biting off his head.  “These are good,” he mumbles, grabbing more.

“Alright, let’s go say bye to Joonmyun.”

Kyungsoo gives a small wave to the interns who all enthusiastically bow and wave to him which makes Jongin snort. His cousin is with the rest of the regular staff, laughing at something his secretary said to him. When he spots him he immediately smiles and waves, making Kangwoo whine and hide underneath his chin.

“We’re heading out, Minwoo has a party we don’t want to miss,” he informs the elder, moving to hand Kangwoo back to Jongin so he can go lock up his office and grab the rest of the gifts he got from the staff.

“Yeah, I’m going to leave soon too. Jongdae says the twins are being fussy. We’ll see you Christmas eve,” Joonmyun replies, giving him a hug and then moving to bother Kangwoo who whines until he relents.

Kyungsoo sighs, walking to his office and grabbing his coat and then his gifts, shoving the antlers into one of the bags before going to lock the door and then heading towards the elevator where Jongin and Kangwoo are waiting patiently for him.

“I finished wrapping all the presents earlier. Kangwoo accidentally saw the new dinosaur plushie, so it’s in the car,” Jongin informs him with a sheepish smile. “He started crying when I tried taking it away.”

“Well at least it was a smaller gift,” he replies, shrugging and not finding it worth getting upset over. Kangwoo is still a little too young to really get the concept of Christmas.

The two-year-old is more interested in the cookies and Christmas ornaments than presents. He gets completely fascinated when they pass by the houses in their neighborhood and he sees all the Christmas decorations. Although, he’s terrified of the blow up Frosty down the street from them.

“Also, my mom called and wanted to know what time we were going over Christmas Eve, I told her after ten?”

Kyungsoo purses his lips, thinking it over and assuming that should be fine. He can make the kids breakfast and then they can get ready and head over. He’ll just need to make sure they’ve all packed for the following three days. Christmas Eve is spent with Jongin’s family and then after that they usually head over to his dad’s house. The usually spend most of Christmas day with his dad and then he usually goes to visit his mom for a couple of hours before heading back to his dads. It’s a long three days and he comes out exhausted every year.

“Did you finish getting gifts for your parents?” he questions, heading to the car and waiting for Jongin to unlock the trunk so he can put his bags there.

“Yeah, Kangwoo helped pick them out, so they can’t complain,” Jongin chirps, unlocking the trunk and then going to put Kangwoo in his car seat.

Kyungsoo sighs contently when he’s finally able to just sit down and rest in the passenger seat, closing his eyes and smiling at the thought of not having to wake up early for the next several days. It’s going to be _great_. Hopefully he can manage to convince Jongin to bring him breakfast in bed at least once.

“Yunwoo said he wants to get picked up early so he doesn’t have to go to gym class,” Jongin announces once they’re on the way to Minwoo’s school.

Minwoo and Yunwoo’s schools are close enough that they could just pull Yunwoo out early. Since Minwoo is still an elementary student, he gets out a whole hour earlier than Yunwoo does, so it would make sense for them to just grab Yunwoo so they don’t have to wait around for him to get released.

“Alright,” he mumbles, adjusting his seat and leaning back a little in hopes that he can rest his eyes before they get to the school because Minwoo is going to want all the attention on him once they show up.

“You okay?”

Kyungsoo nods peeking his eyes open to look at his husband, “Just tired. Minwoo is going to be on a sugar rush by the time we get there.”

Jongin winces, letting out a tiny sigh before focusing back on the road. “I think even without sugar he’s hyper enough for both Yunwoo and Kangwoo, he’s got to have some sort of extra stomach where he just stores all this energy.”

“You realize he gets it from you,” Kyungsoo informs his husband, laughing when Jongin gives him a look. “Do you know how energetic you were when we were teenagers? You were like a puppy,” he snorts out, shaking his head at the memory of it.

“I was _not_ ,” Jongin denies, putting his signal on to turn towards the school.

“You were, you just put all that energy into dance and me,” he replies, relishing in the annoyed noise Jongin lets out at the mention of it.

“Let’s not discuss our younger selves bed habits in front of our two-year-old,” Jongin states plainly, giving him the stink eye when he finally finds a parking spot and puts the car in park.

“Your stamina has greatly decreased over the years,” he teases, getting out of the car and moving to get Kangwoo out of his car seat, sighing when he realizes the two-year-old is asleep and going to be extra cranky being woken up and forced into a room with a bunch of screaming kids.

“My stamina is _great_ ,” Jongin grumbles, moving him aside and reaching for Kangwoo himself. “But we’re not talking about this in front of Kangwoo,” he adds on.

Kyungsoo sighs, checking his watch and heading towards the front of the school along with Jongin. Kangwoo is currently whining, hating being woken up from his naps and will most likely be cranky until they get home, which won’t be for another hour.

“He’s not going to be happy,” Jongin grumbles as they check in and get visitor passes.

“He’ll cheer up once he sees Minwoo,” he replies, hopefully being right otherwise one of them is going to have to spend the entire time holding him and making sure he doesn’t start crying.

Once they’re checked in, they head to Minwoo’s classroom, the door being open and Kyungsoo mentally prepares for a classroom full of hyper first graders.

He winces when he walks in and he’s immediately greeted with loud voices each screaming about something different. He smiles and says hello to Minwoo’s teacher, wishing he would have gotten the poor woman a gift for putting up with all these kids.

“Dad! Daddy! You came!” Minwoo screams, rushing up to them and hugging onto his legs.

His six-year-old is wearing a green sweater along with a Santa hat, snowflake stickers on both his cheeks. When he spots Jongin he beams, rushing over and hugging onto him instead and then jumping up and down excitedly, which makes Kangwoo wiggle to get down.

“Can I show Kangwoo my desk?” Minwoo questions excitedly, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Kyungsoo smiles, nodding his head, “Don’t let him get into anything he’s not supposed to, Daddy and I will be over here, okay?” he tells the six-year-old, getting a very serious head nod before he’s slowly leading Kangwoo over to his desk.

The two-year-old immediately starts clinging to his brother, refusing to look at any of the other seatmates but accepting the cookie Minwoo gives him that’s more frosting than anything. Kyungsoo tries not to get bothered by how much sugar the two are consuming and hopes he can get the stains out of their clothes later.

“They’re going to give Yunwoo a headache on the way home,” Jongin snorts, hugging him from behind and resting his head on his shoulder.

“They’re going to give _me_ a headache on the way home,” he replies back, waving to one of the other dads at the party that he actually knows. “Yunwoo has headphones, he’s just going to ignore them and get on his phone.”

“I still think it’s weird he has his own phone. He texted me from the living room last night, do you know how weird that is?”  Jongin questions, shaking his head and waving back at Minwoo when the boy starts trying to get their attention.

“ _You_ text me from the living room,” he replies seriously, shaking his head and snorting when Jongin starts blushing. "Two days ago you asked me to bring you a water bottle. As if the kitchen isn't closer to the living room than our bedroom," he adds.

“I was _comfortable_ ,” Jongin grumbles, getting pulled away by Minwoo who is now screaming about a gingerbread house he helped make and something about a melted snowman and reindeer food.

Kyungsoo sighs, following to make sure all _three_ of them don’t ruin their appetites with sugar cookies and chocolate when Jongin starts picking off m &m's from the gingerbread house. He and Yunwoo are going to be the only ones not hyped up on sugar at this point.


	26. no boys allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunwoo does _not_ have a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and drabble two~~~
> 
> i think yunwoo as a teenager would probably give kaisoo so much grey hair so here is a taste of it LOL
> 
>  
> 
> it also took me thirty minutes just to get this posted bc im using my phone as a hotspot.....

Yunwoo sighs, reading over his history notes and wanting to gauge his own eyes out, tired of memorizing dates and names and places. He wants to just give up and go sneak something from the kitchen, but if he doesn’t pass his classes he gets his phone taken away, and he really doesn’t want _that_. With another sigh he flips through one more one of his notecards, biting his lip as he tries to remember the information on the back but getting distracted when he hears a tiny knock on his door. Looking up he spots Kangwoo, the four-year-old peeking into his room with his glasses falling down his nose.

“Yeah?” he questions, giving his younger brother a questioning look when he walks into the room with a book in his hand.

“Can you h-help me?” Kangwoo questions, looking at him with big hopeful eyes and he already knows he’s not going to get an A on this upcoming test. He’s going to have to settle with a B because he’s a _pushover_ and can’t deny his baby brother anything.

“You didn’t ask dad?” he questions as a last resort, patting his bed anyways and watching as Kangwoo rushes over and climbs up.

“Daddy is cooking. Dad is helping Minwoo hyung with math,” Kangwoo replies quietly, opening up his sea creatures book he got from their grandpa. He flips the pages carefully until he gets to one he wants and then points to a word.

Yunwoo sighs, reaching over and ruffling the four-year old’s hair with a smile. “You’re lucky you’re my favorite brother,” he half-jokes, making Kangwoo giggle.

Looking down at the book he can see why Kangwoo is having trouble, it’s hard to pronounce even for him. He curses finding nemo and Kangwoo’s fascination with sea creatures after watching it.

“ _Anemone_ ,” he says slowly, looking at Kangwoo and thanking the heavens he was blessed with at least _one_ little brother that doesn’t need things explained to him ten times.

“Ohh,” the four-year-old whispers, looking at him with wide eyes, “That’s how it’s spelled?” he replies, his brows furrowing in a serious manner. He looks like their dad when he makes that face, he notes.

“Yeah, did you need help with any other words?” he questions, not wanting to be interrupted again while simultaneously wanting to prolong having to get back to studying.

Kangwoo shakes his head, closing his book and then moving to sit in his lap, stealing his notecards and going through them.

“Can I sit with you?” Kangwoo questions, flipping through his notecards and bringing them up to his face to read. “What is a _tr_ - _ench_?” he pesters, patting him on the arm.

Yunwoo sighs, reaching for his phone and pulling up the web browser and typing the word in and going towards the pictures section. He finds one suitable for a four-year-old and then shows it to Kangwoo, wanting to whine when the four-year-old grabs it instead of just looking.

He snatches the phone back when he gets a text message, hoping his brother didn’t read anything. Minwoo is nosey and he doesn’t want Kangwoo picking up his bad habits. He’s caught his other brother trying to read stuff on his phone and he can’t even put a lock on it since his dads said no.

“Hyung, is Dongmin your boyfriend?” Kangwoo questions, making him bite back an annoyed screech.

“ ** _NO_** _!_ ” he all but yells, flushing when he hears someone knocking on his door. He looks over and wants to die on the spot when he sees his dad giving him a questioning look, obviously hearing Kangwoo and his stupid childish questions. “He’s _not_ ,” he stresses.

“ _Right_ ,” his dad replies, giving him a look before shaking his head, “Dinner is ready, let’s not bring this up or _you know who_ will throw a fit, and I’m not in the mood to hear yelling,” his dad states plainly, giving him a pointed look making him roll his eyes and gently push Kangwoo off of him.

“I _don’t_ have a boyfriend,” he grumbles, pocketing his phone and helping Kangwoo off the bed and following after their dad.

“I like Dongminnie hyung,” Kangwoo states rushing over and holding his hands up. Yunwoo rolls his eyes when his dad complies and picks him up.

“Can we stop talking about this?” he questions, groaning and walking towards the kitchen, giving Minwoo a glare when he notices he’s in his spot. “That’s _my_ spot,” he stresses, waiting impatiently for the seven-year-old to move.

“Your name isn’t on it!” Minwoo taunts, sticking his tongue out at him just to annoy him on purpose.

“Get up before I _hurt_ you,” he snaps, about to go strangle the twerp when he feels someone tug him backwards, making him grunt.

“Remember when you two didn’t fight? Can we go back to that?” his daddy questions, shaking his head and pointing towards a different chair.

With a groan and a roll of his eyes he goes and sits in a different chair, giving Minwoo a glare and having to urge to kick him but refraining because he doesn’t want to get in trouble.

“He started it,” he grumbles, crossing his arms and waiting for his food. “It’s _his_ fault,” he huffs, getting distracted when his dad sets a plate down in front of him.

“Eat your food,” his dad states sternly, making him sigh and moving to grab his chopsticks before stopping and helping Kangwoo push his chair closer to the table.

“Thank you, hyung,” Kangwoo mumbles, grabbing his spoon and eating his rice.

Yunwoo doesn’t reply, opting to eat his food in silence and ignoring the annoying buzzing from his phone. It’s probably Sohee, who is probably just now starting to study and bugging him for answers to the study guide. She’s always starting things last minute, he doesn’t know how she’s still managing to make an A in the course.

The rest of dinner goes without any fuss and he’s thankful, not in the mood for Minwoo being annoying. The seven-year-old seems to be preoccupied with building a fort with Kangwoo in the living room while their daddy giving them pointers.

Not wanting to go back to studying just yet he goes and helps his dad with the dishes, rinsing them off and then putting them on the drying rack carefully.

“You really aren’t dating Dongmin?” his dad questions making him drop a cup back in the sink with a loud clank. He flushes, immediately picking it up and being thankful it’s just plastic.

“Why are you punishing me for helping with the dishes?” he whines, giving his dad a glare and snatching the next dish out of his hands. “I already told you _no_ ,” he huffs, sneaking a look to make sure his daddy is preoccupied because he’d rather _not_ get yelled at about boys having cooties or warts or _whatever_ the last excuse was to steer him away from anything to do with having a boyfriend.

“Okay, don’t you have a test you should be studying for?”  his dad questions, unplugging the drain stopper and moving to dry his hands on a towel.

Yunwoo pauses, nodding his head dumbly before frowning. “You’re not going to give me a speech about how dating is banned until I’m fifty?” he questions skeptically, hoping he hasn’t just given his dad an invitation to do such a thing.

“Fifty is a little extreme…,” his dad mumbles, shrugging before leaning against the counter. “You can date when you’re sixteen.”

Yunwoo gapes, staring at his dad in shock and not knowing what to say. Not that he even _wants_ to date anyone, _really_ , but his daddy is not going to agree to it. **_At all_**.

“That’s in _two years_ ,” he replies quietly, giving his dad a once over and wondering if he’s sick. Or maybe he hit his head and is speaking nonsense.

“ _Please_ don’t remind me,” his dad sighs out, shaking his head and the giving him a stern look. “I don’t want you to date, at all, but I’m not going to be ridiculous and ban you from it. If you like a boy, or a girl, anyone, I don’t want you to feel like you have to go behind my back or hide it from me.”

Yunwoo nods his head, biting his lip and knowing this is going to be part of another discussion at a later time when his daddy starts walking into the kitchen.

“I would tell you,” he mumbles, shrugging and trying not to make a big deal out of it.

“Tell him what?” his daddy questions, reaching into the fridge for a water bottle and giving him a questioning look.

“Nothing, he has to go study for a test,” his dad replies, dismissing him so he nods his head eagerly before walking away as quick as possible. He doesn’t want to be in the room when his dads have any sort of discussion about him dating. Although he wonders what excuse his daddy will think of next, since it seems like he’s running out of ideas.


	27. Snoballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jongin eats Kyungsoo's snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* i had a bad day so yeah

There’s rustling, sounds of a cheap plastic wrapper being opened making his nose twitch. Jongin tries to ignore it, hearing a pause but then it starts up again and he mentally groans, hesitantly opening his eyes to see Kyungsoo trying and failing to open a package of _snoballs_. His husband is now attempting to get it open with his teeth, looking miserable as he still can’t get it open.

“I thought we agreed on only _one_ unhealthy snack a day?” he questions tiredly, sitting up and watching as Kyungsoo attempts to hide his sugary treat underneath their blanket.

“The baby _wants_ it,” Kyungsoo whines when he reaches for it and sighs, looking at the nutritional information and basically finding its nothing but sugar and cholesterol and fat.

“Kyungsoo it’s _three a.m._ ,” he sighs out, looking at their alarm clock and knowing he has to be up in another four hours. “You should be asleep, not bringing food into bed,” he scolds, watching as the elder’s shoulders start to shake as he holds back his tears and wanting to relent and just give him snack back but, _sugar_ , not good.

“You just think I’m _fat_ ,” Kyungsoo accuses, hiccupping as he starts to cry. “You don’t care if the baby wants it you just want to be _mean_ to me,” he adds on, making him want to roll his eyes but refraining from doing so.

He doesn’t know how long he can put up with this, all the crying he deals with on a daily basis is above and beyond anything he’s ever seen. Even when the elder was pregnant with Yunwoo and Minwoo he didn’t cry _this_ much. He could _sneeze_ and Kyungsoo would think he’s getting sick on purpose to avoid him. It’s mid-July and they’re at the four-month mark. The due date is the first week of December, Jongin wants it to come sooner, not knowing if he’ll be sane enough by the time the baby comes to even deal with late night bottle feeding and diaper changes. _He_ wants to cry, already thinking he had his last ever diaper change as a parent years ago. But _no_ , he’ll be back at it again in five months.

“Kyungsoo, you aren’t fat. You aren’t supposed to be eating this late,” he replies plainly, sighing loudly before opening the packaging up and Kyungsoo is immediately going quiet, looking at him with a little pout. “Just _one_ ,” he compromises, wanting to sleep.

“One and a half?” Kyungsoo pesters, taking the first one and nearly devouring it in one bite. It’s disgusting but he doesn’t voice that.

“No. I said _one_ ,” he replies sternly, knowing if he just hides it Kyungsoo will eat it, he eats it himself, getting a horrified betrayed look from the elder. He doesn’t even _like_ snoballs, his nose scrunching up at the taste and the sugar practically rotting his teeth on impact.

“Get out of my bed,” Kyungsoo snaps, using his feet to push and kick him simultaneously.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin grunts, wincing as he’s nearly shoved off the bed, looking at his husband with wide eyes and ducking before he gets a pillow to his face.

“You’re a horrible person!” Kyungsoo chokes out, shoving him towards the door and pushing him out of the room. He’s barely even had time to blink when the door gets slammed on his face, making him wince, knowing it’s bound to have woken one of the kids up.

He groans, crossing his arms over his chest and wondering if he should knock and beg for forgiveness or just go sleep on the couch. He’s contemplating crashing with Kangwoo again when he hears a door open from behind him, turning around to see Yunwoo giving him a tired judging look.

“Why are you in the hallway?” the boy questions, his voice laced with sleep.

Jongin sighs, shaking his head, “I ate your dad’s snack,” he tells him truthfully, cheeks heating up when Yunwoo snorts at him and rolls his eyes, mumbling a _you deserve it then_ before closing and locking his door.

With another sigh he walks down the hall and peeks into Kangwoo’s room, blinking back his surprise when the boy is already tiredly putting blankets on the floor along with one of his pillows.

“Baby?” he questions, walking to the room and getting yet another tired judging look from the six-year-old.

“You sleep on the floor,” the boy mumbles, pointing at the make-shift bed before tiredly climbing back into his own bed and burrowing underneath his blankets.

Jongin pouts, grumbling to himself and lying on the floor with a frown. _Five more months_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference  
> snoballs: http://stmedia.startribune.com/images/1snoball0209.jpg / https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6e/50/dd/6e50dd545ca74e7a7516f85e74411eae.jpg


	28. apple slices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kangwoo just wants some apples

Babies are _not_ fun. Babies poop and they pee and they _cry_. When they cry they’re _loud_. Kangwoo hates loud things. Therefore, he wants to hate the new baby, but he can’t. He’s a big brother now, he’s not _supposed_ to hate his baby sister. She can’t talk, so she cries, but that doesn’t mean he likes it.

It’s almost Christmas so he doesn’t get to go to school where, although it’s loud, there’s no crying babies. So, he has to endure listening to Jiwoo cry during the night and during the day. His daddies are home, which is nice, but they pay more attention to Jiwoo than him. Kangwoo sighs, setting down his book as he gets up to go see if someone is willing to get him apple slices and peanut butter. He ventures out of his room and down the hallway. He passes by Minwoo and Yunwoo's rooms, not seeing either of his hyung’s he frowns, walking into the living room curiously.

He perks up when he sees Minwoo on the couch, a controller in his hands as he plays one of the games he got for his birthday a couple of months ago. Looking towards the kitchen he smiles seeing his Yunwoo hyung. He rushes over and towards the kitchen, coming to a halt when he sees a bundle of _pink_ in the elder’s hands. He gapes, feeling horribly betrayed that his favorite hyung is holding the loud crying machine. How is he supposed to get him his apples now?

“Why do you have the baby?” he questions seriously, giving tiny Jiwoo the stink eye when her face becomes unhidden when Yunwoo turns towards him.

“Dad and daddy are taking a nap, so I’m watching her,” Yunwoo explains, rocking her when she starts making noise.

Kangwoo frowns, deflating and leaving the kitchen to go sit with Minwoo on the couch. He sighs sadly, holding his tummy and looking longingly at the kitchen.

“Minnie hyung, can you get me apple slices?” he questions, tugging on the elder’s sleeve and hoping he doesn’t mess him up with his game, because then he’ll be loud too.

“I would but dad banned me from using the knives, unless you want an orange? I can peel you an orange!” Minwoo chirps, never taking his eyes off the television screen where his character is running around with a skeleton arm.

Kangwoo pouts, because he doesn’t want orange slices. He wants apples; with peanut butter. He continues to pout when he watches Yunwoo come into the room and sit on the recliner, a tiny pink bottle in his hands. With another sigh he hops off the couch, leaving the living room and heading down the hall and towards his daddies’ room. The door is slightly ajar so he peeks his head in, hearing snoring his lips twitch into a frown but he walks in anyways. He walks over towards the left side of the bed, where his dad sleeps. He has to stand on his tip toes to see over the edge of the bed, so he does just that. His nose scrunches up when he sees his dad drooling into his pillow. It’s _gross_ , but he ignores it as he reaches over and tugs on his hair, since he’s apparently not wearing a shirt. He blinks when his dad wakes up, looking around before he spots him.

“Yunwoo?”

“I’m _Kangwoo_ ,” he huffs, pouting at the mistake, although sometimes it happens. It doesn’t mean he likes it though.

“Oh, right, sorry,” his dad mumbles, blinking before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

Kangwoo perks up, “It’s snack time. I want apples and peanut butter,” he replies, hopping impatiently when his dad doesn’t get up automatically. He waits for a little bit longer and when he still doesn’t get up, he climbs onto the bed to drag him to the kitchen himself.

“Dad! Apples! Peanut butter!” he whines, tugging on his arm and huffing when he tugs too hard and falls back on his butt.

“Why can’t Yunwoo get you apples?” his dad questions over a yawn, flopping back down on the bed leaving him teary eyed.

His bottom lip wobbles and he sucks in a little breath, trying not to cry because only babies cry. At least, that’s what his Yunwoo hyung tells Minwoo hyung. He’s a big boy, he’s _six_ , he shouldn’t cry like Jiwoo does. “He has the stupid baby!” he hiccups out, crying because stupid is a _bad_ word and now he’ll get in trouble when all he wanted was a snack.

“Shh, don’t cry!” Jongin whispers, yanking the six-year-old to his chest and trying but failing to muffle his crying because Kyungsoo stirs awake next to him with a frown. “Go back to sleep!” he rushes out, begrudgingly getting out of the bed and walking out of the room and towards the living room.

“Why is the baby stupid?” he questions once he knows Kyungsoo won’t hear him, because he’s still sensitive about everything. He cried when Minwoo asked why he got so fat if Jiwoo was so tiny.

“She’s _loud_ ,” Kangwoo grumbles, obviously still not very accepting of the new addition to the family. The six-year-old is _very_ particular about the noise in the house , often secluding himself to his room with Monggu who isn’t as hyper as he used to be.

“Your brothers are loud and you like them,” he argues, sighing when they walk into the living room and it’s a mess of blankets and pillows on the floor.

“Daddy! You’re awake!” Minwoo chirps, waving before going back to his video game. Yunwoo gives him a confused frown but continues attempting to burp Jiwoo.

With a sigh he heads over to the kitchen, setting Kangwoo down on the counter and giving him a stern look. The six-year-old is slouched and has a miserable look on his face, which makes him feel horrible for absolutely no reason.

“Do you really not like the baby?” he questions, knowing it wasn’t really something they were given a choice about.

Although, none of the kids were even planned other than Kangwoo. Kind of. It’s been about a week and a half since they brought Jiwoo home and the six-year-old still hasn’t gotten used to her. He avoids her, gives her tiny glares when she cries, even goes as far as the close their bedroom door if she’s in there crying.

“She’s too loud and I don’t like it,” Kangwoo sniffles, crossing his arms stubbornly and pouting at the floor.

Jongin sighs, patting the boy on the head before looking in the fridge for an apple and grabbing a cutting board. He silently gets the boy’s snack prepared, giving Kangwoo enough time to calm down and for him to wake up enough to have a deep conversation about loving your little sibling. He goes in search for the peanut butter, opening the cabinets and having to think _really_ hard as to whether or not Kangwoo likes the crunchy or smooth kind more. He tries to recall the huge debate the kids had about a week ago when Kyungsoo gave the wrong kid the wrong kind but draws up blanks, having to turn around and give the six-year-old an apologetic look.

“Do you like crunchy or smooth peanut butter?” he questions.

Kangwoo looks up from chewing on one of his apple slices and points to the crunchy one. Jongin nods, closing the cabinet and opening up the jar after finding a spoon. He scoops out a good chunk and then hold it out to Kangwoo who says a quiet thank you. Hungry himself he takes one of the apple slices, getting a little pout from Kangwoo but he’s always been a good sharer.

“I’ll buy you headphones,” he comments, taking another bite and watching as Kangwoo looks up at him curiously. “So, when Jiwoo cries you can just put them on. Okay?”

Kangwoo mulls it over before nodding, “Okay,” he agrees, lifting his arms up to be carried making him sigh. He supposes he won’t be going back to his nap now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah its a girl  
> it was always a girl lol


End file.
